Between a heartbeat and the next
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: Robin of Locksley moved to New York to try a new life away from the pain that he left back home. One day a chance encounter changed his life forever. Meetting Regina Mills brought new light into his life, but she is a woman commited to her job with little time for a relationship. Can they make things work? RATED M Future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've posted this before I know but… I decided to make it a fanfic that I will write when the muse comes, and since I am already writing the second chapter I might as well posted. I know I said that I was only going to start a new fanfic once Begin Again is over but someone convinced me to make this a multi-chapter fic. Like I said before, it will only update when muse come so I will try to make the chapters worth your time. I hope you like it.

Xoxo, Janice.

 _Between a heartbeat and the next._

" **Sometimes it's the same moments that take your breath away that breathe purpose and love back into your life."** –Steve Maraboli

In a no leap calendar there are 365 days. That is 8,760 hours a year, divided by 12 that is 730 hours a month and 182.5 hours a week. That's without counting the hours of the day and the second that passed by like a sand clock. There are so many opportunities between days and between hours. Robin always been a firm believer of that. Is not like he tracks time obsessively, but he is always looking out for those brief seconds between a heartbeat and the next. Those little moments in life that could change the course of history, personal history, forever. Everything can change when you least expected and it was that thinking that has gotten him through the day but most importantly, through life.

It was a sunny Sunday morning in the big city of New York. It had started the same as any other day of the week. A cup of coffee to fully awake his body, a jog down Central Park, and then to his favorite bakery. He had found the rather unique place when he first moved to the state. Robin went into a bit of expedition to discover a little bit more of big apple. So he stumble into such a hidden gem. At first he was just looking around, standard American deserts being on display but then his eyes fell on a Banoffee pie and he was pushed to buy it on the spot. It was a nice reminder of home, of the place he had been missing so much. The English treat was delicious. The bananas, cream and toffee were all made from scratch and he had to commend on how much it made the other ingredients taste that much better. Robin fell in love with that place and obviously with that sugary treat. So he made it a routine to go every day after his jog. No, he doesn't buy the same thing, he alternates them but Sunday's were English treat day. Like every other day, Robin ordered and sat down. Since he was all sweaty he made sure to sit on the farthest corner as he waited. He never stayed to eat there though, he knows of how uncomfortable it was to share with someone who just exercised but the owner and even the patrons didn't seemed to mind.

Although they were all woman and Robin was parading in his navy blue sleeveless tank top that was well fitted to his body and his short of the same color. Adding to that the fact he is sweaty and his smile –that showcase his dimples – never faltered.

Well who was going to complain?

Not that he thinks his good looks have something to do with it.

Robin waited for at least fifteen minutes before his order was ready. Usually the Banoffee was on display but his was the last one and he was sure happy that he got his very own.

"Are there any more Banoffee pie?" It was a female, sultry voice coming from his side. The sound caught Robin's attention in an instant. Robin glance, subtly, to his side to see if that alluring voice was accompanied by an equally, or more, alluring woman. What he saw made is breath hitch slightly. There she was standing, a brunette with olive skin, dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, face void of makeup and like him, sweaty from exercising.

What of the odds?

The baker lady on the other side of the counter gave the brunette an apologetic look as a 'sorry' spilled from her lips.

Robin's eyes went once again to the front as the woman beside him turned to him. "Well I guess I have to come earlier next time. This is what happens when you change your routine." He wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or to him, so he craned his head to her region and he was able to see her in full display. Luscious lips adorned by a small scar on her upper one, chocolatey eyes that he swore he could look into forever, and a smile that made him forget how to breathe for a moment.

Okay, he was mesmerized by this woman.

"Enjoy your pie." She said, before turning back and leaving and now he couldn't have that.

Locksley shook his head, bringing his attention back to reality.

"We can share it." He told her, finally turning to the brunette, which by the way looked at him with raise brow.

Right of the bat he knew this woman was going to haunt his dream for a long time.

"You are willing to share with a stranger?" Her inquiry made the British man chuckle, turning quickly to pay for the pie and ask for an extra setting of plate and fork. The female watched his action with curious eyes and even a little of trepidation, he could tell by the way her body tensed up. When the owner gave him what he had asked, he took a few steps closer to the brunette.

"Well we won't be stranger if we knew each other's names." He outstretched his hand, a kind smile covering his countenance. "Robin of Locksley, it is every nice to make your acquaintance." In a person's lifetime there are many moments that change your perspective of emotions, of feelings and there are half a dozen moments where your heart almost leap out of your chest when something extremely good comes into it.

This was one of those.

The moment where her hand clasped his he knew that this moment would be forever engraved in his soul.

"Regina Mills." And she smiled at him. That kind of smile that made his heart skip a beat.

At that moment, there was room for nothing more than happiness.

"Regina…" He tried her name and it fell perfectly from his lips. "Such a beautiful name." He hadn't thought when he woke up that he would be met with this. With a woman so beautiful that captivated his full attention. Even more when she threw him a playful eye roll.

"Charming." She muttered, taking her hand back, and he immediately missed the warmth. "With that British accent, blue eyes and…" Her eyes roam his body momentarily and he felt a thrill run down his spine. "…Well defined body I am pretty sure that line work with any other woman."

Oh, sassy!

"I wouldn't know." He nonchalantly said, picking up the box with the pie and utensils. "You are the first woman I've ever tried it on since I moved to New York."

"I find that hard to believe." Regina replied back, arms crossing over her chest and her eyes looking at him with amusement.

"Well you are welcome to find that out if you share this…" Robin raised the box, as a way to finish that sentence. He didn't want to push her but he can't lie to himself, he would feel rather disappointed if she says no and even more if he would never see that beautiful brunette ever again. Robin saw her brows knit together as she pondered on his invitation. It was a cute little quirk and he wouldn't mind seeing more of it. Almost five seconds passed by before she breathed out an airy laugh followed by a nod.

"Alright." She announced to Robin's delight and oh his heart started to beat a little faster. "We should go to the park since we both are…" Regina motion to their attire, and he almost forgot that he had been running.

"Yes, of course." Locksley moved to the door and like the gentleman he was raised to be, he opened it for her. "After you, milady." Her tiny chortle did something to him and if his heart was beating faster already well right now it was on override.

Regina Mills is trouble, and he liked it.

"Well thank you, kind sir." Regina walked out of the tiny bakery and as she did, Robin thanks whatever god in charge of destiny for this moment.

..::..

When they arrived to the park, the scanned the place in search of a good, peaceful place where they could sit down eat and talk. After a few minutes of just wondering around, Robin found a shady tree overlooking the pond.

Perfect!

"How about there?" He pointed the tree. The brunette follow the line that his finger created and she nodded. They walked there in a comfortable silence, even though his insides were a complete nervous-wreck. Not for the first time he questioned if she felt the same. If she did then Regina was quite good masking her feelings and if she didn't well he didn't make a strong impression like she did on him. Once they reached the tree, they sat down, Robin placing the box in the middle so they both could reach for it. He began to serve them each a piece when her voice broke the silence between them.

"So what brings you to America?" He passed her a plate, which she accepted. Their fingers brushed together and Robin felt a spark at the brief touch.

He needed to get a hold of himself.

Clearing his throat, Robin picked up his own plate, before his bright icy blue eyes locked visage with hers. "Well, I work for an architect company that opened a new franchise here and I was asked to oversee things here." The British man grasped his fork, cutting a piece of pie, "It was a nice change, though I miss London so much, especially my family." He stabbed the piece he had previously cut and ate it. The woman sitting across him hummed, taking a bite of her own. After she successfully chewed and swallowed it, Regina placed down her plate.

"That is why you bought the Banoffee pie?" Although it wasn't a real question. More like a statement. "You are homesick and it reminds you of home."

Robin nodded, mirroring her move of putting down his own plate. "Exactly on the nail." He mused, leaning his side to the tree. "So what is your excuse for wanting to buy it?" He was genuinely curious. "You don't strike me like the kind that eats a lot of sweets." When her eyes widen is surprise to his statement, he smiled. Dimples on full display. "So I hit the nail as well."

Regina laughed, a sound that had Robin looking at her attentively. The corner of her eyes crinkled beautifully, her lips stretched splitting her face in a smile and her shoulders moved up and down swiftly.

She was breathtaking.

"Yes, yes you did." She replied, her own side hitting the tree softly. "I'm surprise you could see that."

"Well you were a little reluctant on eating a tiny piece and you sure didn't hesitate on placing down the plate." His voice was full of understanding as he spoke. Robin saw her bounce her head softly, her lower lip being sucked in.

It looked like a nervous quirk.

"Observant." Her lips pressed into a thin line as she thought what to say next. Once she gathered her thoughts and wit she did. "Truth is I don't eat too much sweets. But every morning I go to that bakery to get my coffee…" She began to explain feeling a little exposed and rather surprised of telling this to a stranger. Robin could see she was nervous of speaking up so he smile reassuringly and that seemed to placate her. "…That is the only English treat on the menu so I thought that maybe one day I should try it out. So I decided that day was today. I usually go really early because I always have a busy schedule but today I –finally – had a free day so I went a little later than usual."

Robin 'ahh' softly, head bobbing to the side. All this time he been going to the same place, at the same time. Not a minute before, not a minute after. He could have met her before, maybe they would have become friends sooner. But then he though no. She explained how tight her schedule is due work. Regina went bought and quickly left and that would be a big reason for them to not talk at all. Then there was today, her free day. Gave them time to talk, to actually be able to get to know each other and that made it worth everything. So he won't go asking why he didn't met her sooner, why he didn't change his routine before so there could be an chance encounter. Because maybe things wouldn't have been so great like today. Maybe she would be stress and he would be too annoying in that moment.

So this moment was perfect.

"Well I am glad you had a free day and we got to meet." Her nod his way was a confirmation to his words and somewhere inside of him sent relief coursing through his veins. Maybe things would work out, right? Maybe they could become friends that is honestly all he could ever ask. There was something about Regina Mills, an air of mystery surrounding her and he wants to discover that mystery. Wants to open the door to her heart, her secrets, her fears, her inner most desire and most importantly wants to know what makes her happy, what makes her smile.

But that won't be today and he knows it.

Regina looked at her wrist watch, and frowned.

"I should go." She stood up and Robin quickly followed. "I need to go and see my father since well…"

"Only free time. Got it." He smiled and crouched for a moment. Robin picked up the box and quickly straighten up. "Here you should take it." But Regina nodded no and he frowned.

"That is yours." Regina said. The brunette took out her phone and took a photo of him. For a moment he was confused, but she passed him her phone, "Your number." He sighed out in relief, typing in his phone number and calling to his phone when it began to ring he quickly took it out and hang up the call. He, like her, took a picture of her and smiled. "There you go…" the brunette placed the phone on her pocket once and smile. "And just to clarify I came for the pie but I actually stayed because of you."

Oh he smiled. Wide and bright to her words.

"When can we meet again?"

He asked, hoping that I would be soon but her apologetic smile told her otherwise.

"I don't know but I got your number. I'll call you when I can."

Yes, he was disappointed but he didn't let it show. This was more than he could ever hope for a Sunday.

"I shall be waiting for the moment when you call. It was nice meeting you, Regina."

His hand stretched her way and she accepted it quickly.

"Likewise, Robin. Until next time."

"Until then."

And she turned and left.

A day has 24 fours hours, that is 3,600 seconds but it only takes a millisecond for everything to change. For life to start a new path, a new road to happiness or sorrow. But For Robin is the former. He didn't know when he woke up that he would meet an outstanding pair of brown eyes but now under this shady tree in Central Park he knew, that moments like this happened once in a life time and that Regina Mills was his favorite moment out of all the ones he has lived.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. So the first chapter of this fic was posted weeks ago and I reposted it again because, like I said before, someone convinced me to make it multi chapter. Any way I just wanted to give a shout out to the people who had sent their reviews. You guys are awesome. It means a lot to me when people comment on the things I write because it makes me want to continue writing. Your input is truly important… I put a bit of an Easter egg in this chapter, people that read my fanfics should pick it up quickly. Like always, leave a comment if you have question, or you can contact me via twitter. RegalChivalry

Thanks, again.

Love, Janice.

..::..

" **Destiny is not a matter of chance, is a matter of choice. It's not a think to be waited for, it's a thing to be achieved."**

Between a heartbeat and the next.

Chapter II

Many people in the world believe in blind fates and destiny. A force not seen to the human eye and full of moments which define ones path in life. Destiny can be kind and sweet but it can also be cruel and evil; but many prefer to see it as something good though most of the time that isn't the case. Some think that one good think will outweigh all the bad done. But things aren't that simple. Nothing ever goes away, not until it teaches you the lesson hidden behind tall walls, walls created by ones soul.

Regina Mills has never been the one to believe that the universe conspire to help you to achieve your goals. She always been a firm believer that sweat and perseveration are key to get everything you want. Owning nothing to no one is key for a successful career and life. She had lived and abide by these rules her entire life, well since she earned her own free will and conscious to live her life to its maximum potential. Her soul was too deep, impossible to explore by people that kept it safe and swan only on shallow ends. She had learned to build all her roads accord to her life experiences instead of basing it on something that she can't see, something she can't reach.

She always played it safe.

That was until she took a different choice on a Sunday morning and a consequence she gained a new friend.

Ever since Regina had met Robin, something changed in her. But she didn't call him right away. It took her a month to even text him. Normally Regina would have just delete the number and move on with her life but something about Robin called out to her. It wasn't just because of his intense blue eyes or the fact that every time he smiled his dimples shone through, though those things were a bit added bonus. There was a genuine connection between them. When they met, something felt just right, it was like destiny was finally taking pity on her. No, not destiny, she doesn't believe in that and probably never will but she won't deny how one little action, completely changed the outcome of her life.

They spoke every day, short periods during the day though. She had a job to uphold and he was busy as well. Though, they managed to have conversations that allowed her to learn a little about the man she met a little over two months ago. Actually Regina recalled one of their conversations quite vividly.

" _What do you do for living?" He asked over the phone line with that tone that told Regina how interested he was in her. The thought alone made her blush crimson red and not for the first time she is glad that they are talking on the phone and not face to face. "Well, I am a screenplay writer." She replied back, putting her laptop back into her bag. It was almost ten pm, and she stayed late working. That was a habit of hers. Regina got little sleep, ate when absolutely necessary and work, work, work. The humming sound over the phone made her raise a brow but she then remember, he's not her to look at her face. "Mostly tv shows…" A beat of silence and then she spoke once more. "What you got something against writers?"_

 _He snorted a laugh into the phone, causing Regina to stop what she was doing and pay full attention to Robin. "Why would?" Robin asked. There was amusement in his voice, Regina could practically hear it clearly, it was almost as he was in the room with her._

" _Curiosity." Was her simply answer._

 _After a moment or two, Robin chuckle softly. The sound send a wave of something indescribable into her heart, something that she had forgotten. 'Get a hold of yourself, Regina.' She mentally scold herself, as she tried to pay attention to what he was saying. "I actually don't hate writers. It just surprised me, that's all." Brows knitted together on the brunette features but before she had the opportunity to speak up his voice came through the phone. "I'm a literature professor in NYU. Though that is not important right now." Clearing his throat he added, "I must confessed when I first met you at the bakery and we converse, I thought you were a lawyer or something…"_

 _Oh!_

 _Regina wasn't actually surprised by that. It wasn't the first time she is thought off as a lawyer instead of a writer. Many people before Robin had questioned her career choice but she never responded to anyone not until today. "You aren't the first person to think that." Scratching the back of her neck, Regina sighed. "I grew up in a household where every member of my family is an attorney. My mother, father and even my older sister. I didn't see the point on following the family business. I have been grilled more than enough in my house for me to have the same job description." Well this is something that doesn't happen every day. Regina opening up to someone else? That was truly a miracle. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to load you with my family drama."_

" _I want to learn everything about you, Regina." He said and Regina swore that she could hear the smile on his face. "No need to apologize for speaking up. If it makes you feel any better, I come from a long line of writers. Though I teach not write."_

" _I have a feeling that you have written a thing or two." The brunette said, standing up from her chair and picking up her things. She had decided to be done for the day and since she was talking to Robin, and is quite distracted by him, so she knew well nothing else would be done for the day. With everything packed, Regina made her way out of her office and began walking down the hallway._

" _I have, but it probably wouldn't come close to your work."_

" _You've never read my work." She countered back with a small laugh._

" _Hence the word probably."_

" _Touché."_

After that they spend at least half an hour talking on the phone. It came as a surprise to Regina how easy is to talk to Robin. How there were no barrier stopping her from speaking to him. Though, there are things in her life that aren't as easy to explain as her career choice, but at least there is some sort of security that whenever the time comes, and if it comes, she could have an honest conversation with him and he will understand. No, it doesn't mean that Regina is being dishonest with him but there are things that can't be talked over the phone.

Another Friday night spend going over the latest script. Regina was working on a TV show called Begin Again. A love story that defied the odds, and a wicked mother, for two souls to be together.

Blah, blah, blah.

Regina isn't a romantic and honestly she never had fallen in love before but this show was truly successful and somehow the words came out and week after week a new script came out. No, she isn't the only writer of the show, and that actually help her but she is head of the group and sometimes is was up to her to come up with something really emotional that could engage the watchers with the two main characters. In the end she approves the final product. This was one of those moments that she needed to come up with a heartwarming scene and her lack of love life is actually a problem. The brunette was stuck in a particular scene. The protagonists were in the middle of their first date, or rather recreation of their first date. Rayna, had lost her memories in an asylum accident and Robert had made it his life purpose to help her gain them back. So he decided to recreate their first day under the full moon. Regina had been having trouble coming up with a closing scene for it. She was about to give up when her phone went off. When the obsidian beauty picked up the phone she involuntarily smiled. It was a text from Robin. He always text it her first to see if she was busy so they could talk on the phone. Well there is nothing wrong on having a bit of a conversation with him, right? So instead of answering his text, Regina called him.

One, two, three tones later and he was answering.

"Well hello there Miss Mills." Robin cheekily greeted her, causing Regina to snort out a laugh.

"Always so formal Mister Locksley." She laughed, "How are you?"

"Well my day just improved a hundred percent with this phone call." Regina couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Always so charming aren't you?"

"My mama raised me well."

"Indeed." Regina sighed into the phone. She was happy to hear his voice and for a moment forget the writer's block she is currently going through but one look to the computer screen and everything came back.

She won't be able to talk to him much.

"Something wrong?" He asked and there it was that concern that should be out of place but at the same time it feels right, normal even. They haven't known each other for long, actually they've only seen one another once, that Sunday; but for some reason she felt like he'd been in her life since forever. Strange but she actually enjoyed it. At least she had a new friend.

"Writer's block." She answered back with an exhausted sigh.

When he 'ahh' into the phone a few seconds ticked by before he spoke up. "Need any help?"

She shouldn't ask for his help. One because this her job and it would probably be breach of contract and two because she doesn't want to show him how void of love her life actually is. Usually writers take from their lives to and envelope them with fiction to create something new, something beautiful but Regina had never been in love, she never experience it so it is hard for her to write about it. All she ever known is pain, in her family and in a personal level. No, that doesn't mean she never been in a relationship, of course she had but feelings weren't part of it, at least not from her side. Graham, her last boyfriend, was pretty much in love with her but Regina couldn't commit. Her job consumed her whole and sometimes she could act like a heartless woman but he never gave up. She was surprised by his determination. But in the end she put a stop to their relationship when he proposed. Mills felt truly bad about declining his proposal but she just couldn't pretend that was what she wanted, she couldn't bring herself to continue with that farce. Regina wasn't going to pretend to feel something that didn't come natural to her.

Love didn't come natural to her.

The look on Graham face still haunts her to this very day but at least she was honest. It was better to place her hand on the table before proceeding with a lie. Regina has enough of that in her family. The Mills family had an arsenal of secrets and lies to engage with more outside the premises.

"Regina?" Robin's voice drew her out of her internal war. What the hell brought all those things back into her head?

Ah, right, love.

"Sorry. I drifted off…" shaking her head, she stood up from her chair and began pacing around. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you need any help. I'm no TV show writer but maybe I can inspire you…"

 _Maybe if I see your eyes, I'd be inspired._ Her own thought made her eyes widen.

What is wrong with you, Regina?

"Oh I wouldn't like to impose, I'm sure you are busy grading papers or something..." Her voice came a bit high pitch for her taste and she inwardly cringe.

Smooth Regina, really smooth.

The soft chortle that crossed the phone line made Regina feel knee weak for a moment and she didn't understand why.

"Nonsense Regina, you wouldn't be imposing. I ask if I could help you, right." She shift from one leg to another, looking around the room. "You did." Regina answered back. "Then let me help you. At least a little. Let me feel useful today. This has been a stressful day and a little distraction is just what I need."

Ah yeah, he did say that hearing her voice made his day better. Wait, why is she still holding on to those words?

She shook her head, trying to not think about it for too long. He just probably need a friend.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"I asked first." He said, and there was amusement behind his words.

"Okay, I will let you help me _if_ you tell me what's wrong first."

Fair bargain. She thought, sitting back down on her leather chair as she waited for his answer. For a long moment there was silence and she had to check her phone to see if the phone call was still running. Biting her lip a little she tilted her head to the side as she really assessed how everything was going. The silence was beginning to put her nerves on edge and she truly didn't like the feeling. Regina was about to speak, to tell him to forget about when Robin clearing his throat crossed the line.

"My apologies." He voiced out, "I dropped the remote on the floor and was trying to reach it." Regina felt a sense of relief dropping slowly in the pit of her stomach as his voice sooth something in her heart that had been broken for a very long time. She couldn't deny the effect he had on her, and she questions herself, not for the first time, how can a perfect stranger –no he is not a stranger, not anymore – can cause in her things she doesn't know how to describe?

"Don't worry." She quietly said, leaning back into the leather chair. Now what? Does she accept his help? It isn't like he's going to write the script. Deciding that another mind would be good, Regina nodded, though she felt stupid doing so since well, he wasn't actually there. "Alright, I accept your help."

"Good." Regina could already imagine his smile, those endless dimples showing. That was enough to send her heart racing.

Get a grip, Regina.

"Okay, so I am going to explain a bit of the scene and read to you the last thing I have written alright?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright…" Regina pressed a key on the laptop, making the screen come to life.

Fifteen minutes later, Regina was done explaining the scene and the last action.

"Well Robert passes Rayna a glass of wine and she smiles, with a thank you falling from her lips." Robin hummed over the phone, and she could imagine his brow knitting together thinking on what he is going to say next.

"Robert strikes me as the type that lives in love with his wife smile." He began explaining, before resuming humming over the phone. What wouldn't she give to see his thinking process. What little quirks and expressions he makes, how he sits, or pace around or simply to see his icy blue eyes dancing with juices of creativity. Oh wow, that at first for her. "He should something like 'Your smile makes my insides melt,' or something along the lines."

"That's cheesy." Regina only hummed, trying hard to not laugh. "Do you think a man would say something like that?"

"I do." He replied with a nonchalance that had her raising a brow. "I thought that the first time I saw you smile and I haven't been able to erase that beautiful image from my head."

Regina blushed, she actually blushed so bright that she could feel the warm spread across her whole face. For a moment she was loss for words, and she thank whoever was in charge of destiny that they were talking on the phone because her expression would have been embarrassing.

Something was seriously wrong, and not with Robin but with herself. Did she just thank destiny?

Shaking her head, trying very hard to find composure, Regina cleared her throat. "Charming. Are you sure you are from this century?"

He snorted a laugh. "Pretty sure." Robin responded, "Though I wouldn't put it pass the fates that you and I are actually soulmates and that is why we met each other that day."

Holy…

"Soulmates?"

"Yes, soulmates. Two souls that make a whole. Soulmates aren't always meant to be lovers but if they are well added bonus." Regina couldn't believe what he was saying, and she couldn't even put a stop on it. There was an odd weight in the atmosphere, something that the brunette couldn't understand. Never has she ever met a guy that was this direct. True, she likes the fact that he doesn't beat around the bushes and that these past two months they have spent talking had given him the comfort and boldness to speak to her about such a topic. Maybe she walked into that one when she decided to accept his help, right?

"I feel like there is a question in all of this." She couldn't help saying it. Regina was pretty sure that behind that little explanation was something hidden and she inwardly yelled victory when he admitted that, indeed there was. "Then out with it."

"Well since you are being pushy about it." Laughing he paused, trying steel his resolve and get the question out. "Would you go on a date with me?"

And there it was. Regina can't deny the prospect of going out with him is rather tempting. Ever since she saw the last time, that was actually the first time as well, Regina had been wanting to see him. His features have been engraved in her head. His scruff, his blue eyes, those endless dimples and his fit frame but lately she had been afraid to forget how he looks. Still, with her tight schedule and endless work she is afraid of ending up cancelling. The last thing she wants is to disappoint him. 

"I don't know when I have free time Robin." She was truly disappointed about it.

"I thought you might say something like that, so I was thinking that maybe we can make it lunch. I will take care of everything and since you work in an office I can get there and we can have a picnic." He was determine to see her, if only for an hour. Robin will take what he gets.

"My, you really are adamant with this aren't you?"

"I am… so is that a yes?"

Regina stopped for a moment to think about his proposition. It is a seductive proposition at that. She doesn't want to give him false hopes, false expectations to something that could amount to nothing but Regina wants to try this at least once before it comes crashing down like everything in her life.

Seems like her decision has been made.

So taking a deep intake of air, the brunette looked at the screen, where she had typed in his little phrase for the script. "I accept. Just one thing…"

"Anything." He replied without a second thought.

"Nothing Italian, please, I have enough of that here."

He laughed, a rich a healthy laugh that reached parts of her that shouldn't even reach.

"Okay, well how about Mediterranean food?"

"Are you cooking?"

"I am."

"Well you have peak my attention."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: -Insert Rita's voice from power rangers here.- After 10,000 years I updated this fic. Lol Hey guys, sorry for the mega, super long delay. I originally didn't plan on updating this fic because I started a new one and it is hard to write two stories at a time for me. But I had already started writing this chapter months ago so I decided why not? So here I am updating. I'm sorry again, I will try to finish this story at the same time with The road less traveled so if I take too much time you know why it is. Thanks for all the great reviews and kind words on Twitter as well. Now, without further adue… enjoy!**

I have been searching from

The bottom to the top

For such a sight

As the one I caught when I saw your

Fingers dimming the lights

Like you're used to being told that you're trouble

And I spent all night

Stuck on the puzzle

Chapter 3

Days rolled by in a surprising calmness that week. It was of rare occurrence but it would seem like everyone in her creative team had found a certain synchronization that had impulse their percentage of script creation at least a seventy-six percent. Which allowed the team a little breather and her date with Robin possible. Regina had informed her _friend_ about the development in her work place and he had been quite excited about it. He made sure to informed back that before Friday they would have their office picnic date that he couldn't wait to _finally_ see her again.

Regina hate to admit it but she too was excited to see Robin once more too.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Friday was getting closer second by second.

Time passed by rather slowly, too slow for Regina's liking and what was worse, it was Wednesday afternoon and she knew nothing about Robin. Maybe he had decided against the date after all and didn't know how to tell her? Or maybe he is busy with his classes that he had forgotten? It was approaching summer break after all and that meant the work load on him would double just when hers had lessen.

It sucks but there wasn't that much she could do about it than just wait and see what would the rest of the week would bring.

So she went on about her day. Revising scripts, writing down ideas for future ones just to get ahead of things. Script after script, Regina found her pattern. Thankfully, her job provided with a big amount of distraction. She was living in that world she was creating with mere words. These characters had become part of her, or more like an extension of her. They were a brand new world of possibilities, plot twist and genuine surprises. Is no wonder how most of the time she is a river flowing freely when writing. Mills got sucked into that world and took on the role of the protagonist fighting for love, freedom and happiness. Sure, she placed many rocks in her way but Regina was sure that character was a warrior, able to overcome every obstacle. Her mind swirled in dark hues as the ink commanded the fate of these character when…

Knock, knock.

Maybe it was her imagination.

Regina kept on reading, writing down ideas.

Knock, knock.

Alright, it isn't her imagination then. The brunette looked up from the desk where she had been scribbling down, eyes locked on the door. "Come in." She quickly replies upon hearing another knock. Whomever it was, they were really anxious knocking. Said door opened slowly, sapphire eyes peaked inside and her heart stop for a brief moment.

"Robin!" She exclaimed in surprised as she dropped the pen and quickly stood up.

This was certainly a surprised. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He was cautious to go in. One hand closing the door whilst the other held a picnic basket. So he hadn't forgotten the date. If her heart flutter for a moment she didn't show it but her smile was ever present as she gently shook her head. "No you aren't interrupting anything. I was just revising scripts." Walking around the desk, Regina added. "Please take a step I don't bite… At least not on the first date." Immediately, her lips pulled up into a smirk to which Robin responded with a raised brow and a 'Is that a promise?' Regina genuinely laughed. "All depends how well you behave on the first one."

"Well…" Locksley replied, trailing off briefly, raising the picnic basket. "Shall we start this date then?"

"Of course."

|xXx|

"You are kidding, right?" She laughed, a deep earthly sound coming from deep within her stomach. Fifteen minutes into their date and Regina had been laughing nonstop. The giddiness in her made her cheeks flushed and for a moment she even forgets that they were in the middle of her office having lunch. For a long time, Regina hadn't felt this care free and for that, she had Robin to thank for.

"I'm not." He replied with a nonchalance that had the brunette laughing even more. Gods, her laugh was filling his inside with warmth. "I was literally in the middle of the camp completely naked in the blazing noon sun." A shake of his head as he added, "Everyone was taking pictures. Good thing I'm good looking." Chortling, Robin picked up his flute with sparkling cider and took a generous sip, Regina scoffed. "To this day I'm embarrassed to go to school reunions. High School, not my finest hour."

Shaking her head with a soft chuckle, Regina reached for her own sparkly cider took a swig out of it. "I'd be too." Another sip, quickly swallowed. "I'd pay good money to see everyone face when they see you walk into the room." Robin bite his lower lip. He does that a lot, Regina noted. It was sexy and it made her jealous. For some inexplicable reason, she wants to be the one biting his lip, tasting his mouth and, and…

"Regina?" He called with a concerns laced to his voice. Did she just space out?

"Sorry, I left for a moment. You were saying?"

His gaze fell to his half eaten food, fingers fidgeting. Was he nervous? Regina could tell by the way he awkwardly cleared his throat and looked at her. "I was wondering…" Now his hand was traveling to the back of his neck, rubbing softly the skin there. Oh, he was really nervous. "My school reunion is in a month." Okay, sure but does that has to do with her? "And I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

OH…

Ohh…

Regina stare, like heavily stared at him making sense of what he just said. Is not like they just met, sure they only seen each other twice but they talk all the time. Was that enough to actually push him forward to ask her this? And there is another thing, "Isn't you high school in London?" He nods. Regina stares at him more intently. This is…

"I know too much too soon but I had to try right?" There was disappointment in his eyes and voice and it tugs at her heart strings. For how longs has Robin been struggling to ask her this?

"Why are you asking me?" It was truly unexpected. Their _relationship_ isn't exactly normal, and maybe that was the reason behind him asking her this, and sure she would have asked him too if the situation was reversed but it still surprised her. It isn't like they are traveling to another state, they were to travel back to his home, London and usually that implicated meeting his family…

Oh God. Is that what he wants?

Shit.

Robin was carefully analyzing Regina and he noticed the nervous energy around her. This was a bad idea. "Regina, breathe." He placed the cider down, both hands on her arms. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Robin said softly, so she could understand there was no pressure. "I only asked you because I wanted to spend more time with you and I go that the week leading to the reunion off and I thought it would be a good idea." Her nervous laugh was charming to her ears and gods now she feels bad. He was just trying his very best to be with her, to know her better than a few mere text messages could show him. "You don't have to go. I should have considered how much that it would be, plus your job and…"

Now he was rambling and Regina wanted him to stop but whenever she opened up her mouth to do as much he laugh and she got mesmerized and fuck… She pulls him close, her lips on his and that did it, that shut him up. Robin was extremely surprised; Regina could tell as much as his body stiffened against her hand but after a moment he relaxed – his mouth moving against hers with expert need. There it was again, that spark she felt when they first met. That short freeze of the hourglass in which it is only the two of them while the rest of the world just stopped. His lips were surprisingly sweet, nothing like she imagined but they raising the normally steady beats of her heart. Her fingers danced over his shoulders all the way to his hair, running her fingers through, action that prompt a soft moan from Robin, a moan that went somewhere down her nether parts. Locksley fingers burning into her dark locks, pulling her closer to him, impossibly close to the point where she was half sitting on top of him. Her teeth pulled at his lip, detaching from his mouth. Regina was aware of her panting, of how his eyes were devouring her mouth and gods it was so sexy.

"I thought you didn't bite on the first date." Robin breathed out, foreheads together as he managed to blink slowly.

Regina released a soft laugh, tongue running over her lower lip quickly. Robin groaned. "You are too much, Regina Mills." The brunette smirked before pulling back a bit more to get a better view of Robin's face. She always known he was handsome, charming and downright alluring but from this distance, it was more than that. If Regina wasn't careful, if she ignored the signs she might fall in love and not because of how he looks, but because of the shot beating of his heart beneath her hand. Or the way he was looking at her, like she was the moon, the stars, the sun and the whole galaxy. Like there wasn't anything more around him, just her. That look, that beautiful look on his face managed to render Regina speechless.

Maybe she was already in love?

Maybe she already ignored the signs?

Maybe, just maybe, she didn't care about loving a person that is looking at her like she was the queen of the universe.

Regina laughed, more to herself than to anyone else but tit caught Robin's attention. The way his brow rose, his head cocked and his eyes were suddenly filled with amusement had Mills breath hitching in the back of her throat.

He was truly mesmerizing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, whilst pushing her dark locks back. Regina shook her head, lips curling up into a clear, bright smile.

"Nothing, just that…" A deep breath, hands framing his face. "I'll be honored to accompany you to the reunion." Oh he smiled and she was in awe for a few seconds before adding, "Just give me a heads up if we are meeting any people that are truly important in your life…"

Locksley mouth formed an 'o' having understood immediately what she meant. "My family." Robin deduced to which Regina simply nodded. "Of course. Don't worry lovely." Grinning, Robin leaned forwards to kiss her lips, softly, with the sweetness that had first surprised her and now is addictive. When he pulled back to look into her eyes, his expression turned a tad serious. "I was planning to visit my parents, actually I was planning on staying at my old childhood home but if you aren't comfortable with that we can just…" And there goes Regina shutting him up with yet another kiss.

"I don't mind." It was barely a whisper but he nodded understanding. "Just needed to mentally prepare myself. Usually, whenever I'm dating someone and they present me their parents, they usually don't like me and I've been alright with that but…" Regina swallowed thickly, nibbling on her lip. The people she had dated before didn't have the best of relationships with their parents and it always went well, probably because her own relationship with her mother (Wherever in the world she is at the very moment because she doesn't care enough to tell her daughter) wasn't they best and they always bonded over that – though a month later or so they always ended up breaking up. But with Robin it was different, he had talked highly of his parents in the month they've been communicating. His love for his family was huge, and by the way he spoke of them it was well reciprocated. "…with you is different. I like you, Robin and I don't know what this…" She points from her heart to his, "…is but you've become someone important in my life and it is so strange because we haven't known each other for that long and it is scary and gods please stop me I'm rambling." An airy laugh left her lips, her forehead landing on his shoulder.

She probably made a fool of herself.

"You are so adorable when you ramble." He teased, and when Regina slap him softly on his shoulder he laughed. "I understand, Regina. To tell you the truth, I like you too. When I saw you the first time I felt like I finally was in the right place. And now, having you so close to me, I know for sure that I am where I'm meant to be." The sincerity in his eyes shone brightly and Regina chocked on their air her lungs were about to free. It was hard to believe that this was happening. The woman who's love live had been going down the spiral lately found someone who's genuinely happy to be in her life. That it wasn't the pure attraction pulling them towards one another but something more that couldn't be defined by words but only felt.

"Has anyone every told you how cheesy you are?" Regina asked with disbelief, her lips still curling up in a smile.

"Only a spicy brunette that had haunted my dreams for a whole now." He shot back with a smirk, "That brunette has me mesmerized."

Her brows shoot up quickly, but she masked her surprised with narrow eyes, "Who is this woman that's already taking you away from me?"

Locksley frees a soft chortle, his lips aching to kiss her, to let her know that there was no one else but this is a rather entertaining game they were playing. "Would you fight for me, milady?"

"Well I am not too fond with sharing, so what do you think?"

As much as he wanted to continue with this Robin just couldn't. His urge kiss Regina grew tenfold to the point where he just couldn't anymore. His lips were on hers, kissing the brunette with a little more ardor than before. Up until that moment they had been discovering their mouths but now it was different. Robin sucked on her lower lips, his fingers flexing against Regina's dark tresses.

The brunette felt like she was drowning in the sea of Robin. With every second more they spent kissing, she felt herself going under. It wasn't a bad feeling; it was something that never in her life someone was able to make her feel. Regina felt desired, cherished and dared she think it…

Loved.

With a startling realization the brunette pulled back with smack of their lips a smile on her mouth. No, Mills won't voice what she discovered with their kiss, but she will make sure that he knows it, soon, but for now…

"I'm confident that if any other woman took interest in you, I'd win."

Oh, that was bold. Robin thought but not untrue.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, testing the waters he was about to step into.

"Don't ask how, I just know. I feel it here…" Taking one of his hands, Regina placed it on top of her heart that was beating wildly against her ribcage. "…in my heart and for the firsts time in my entire life I feel like trusting it."

For the first time, Robin was render speechless.

-A penny for your thought, my lovelies?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So hi you beautiful people. I am here to share this chapter with you, today of all day because as you all know OUAT returns tonight and us as Outlaw Queen shippers were robe of a beautiful love story and well we all survive out of fanfics, fanart, gifs from the many, many talented people in this fandom. Thank you for every amount of angst, fluff and everything you guys makes us feel. You guys are the true MVP. I'm aware that a lot of people are going to update today so I decided to push myself to do the same and in record time, at least form me I managed to write two chapter. This one. [points below] and one for The road less traveled. This is my little grain for everyone to enjoy anyway. Mistake are mine seeing as I practically forced myself to be done in time and well I don't have a beta s yeah.

I hope you enjoy this chapter that's probably the shortest because of the time I gave myself to write.

Xoxo, Janice.

Chapter 4.

It had been almost a week since Robin asked her to go with him to his school reunion back home. To say she was a nervous wreck was an understatement but thanks to the mastery she has over her emotions no one noticed her true inner struggle, well almost no one. After a pretty hectic day of work, Regina circle back to her office, where, her father, was waiting for her with what looks to be…

"Food." Regina grinned, locking the door before walking to her father and giving him a tight hug. "If I knew you were coming I'd would've left the meeting sooner. You know I always make time for you." After pulling back, her father's smile warmed her heart. There was something about it that always managed to calm her, and today, amidst the storm of emotions she had been feeling thanks to the new man in her life, the brunette was grateful for the comfort.  
"I know sweetheart but I didn't want to intrude. Having lunch with you is good enough for me." As he spoke, Regina moved to sit at one of the chairs in front of her desk, when it came to him, distance wasn't something she needed to put between them, unlike her mother. The thought alone is enough to put a sour taste in her mouth. "Also I needed to know what is troubling you, my dear."

OH!

"I don't know what you –" Regina tried to deflect but the disapproving look on her father's face calling out her bluff was enough to have Mills reconsider the course of action. She deflated in her chair, lungs coming to empty as a long sigh left her lips. "You remember what I told you a few weeks ago?" When he rose his brow, prompting his daughter to be a tad more specific, Regina groaned. "Robin."

And he 'ohh' softly, passing her the take out they always ate together. Regina makes a mental note to suggest something healthier to eat. She knows this is tradition but with the recent heart condition that was discover in him, Mills needs to make sure that he is eating better. Besides she could go for a diet as well. Ever since her lunch date with Robin, he had been bringing her English treats for her to eat and even though they are delicious, it feels like he is fatting her up to eat her at Christmas. Though now that she thinks about, she is incapable of seeing the downsize to that.

"Regina?" Her father calls out, "Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed."

The brunette fans herself, feeling quite embarrassed on the route her thoughts took. "Yes, I am." She swallowed thickly, standing up. "This office is too hot." Walking to the thermostat, she feigned tampering with it before returning to her chair.

"It is quite cool." He replied, eyes narrowing her way. "Are you sure you are well?"

"Yes, really daddy." Daddy, really Regina? The man laughed, muttering an 'if you say so' before taking the first bite of his food.

"Now what about Robin?" Henry's gaze fell on the brunette and she cringed. Thinking about Robin is what put her in this tight spot to begin with. "Regina?"

Mills takes a deep breath, reaching for her food in the process. "He invited me to his school reunion."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Henry casually says, taking a bite of his food.

"In London."

"Oh. I can see why you are nervous." The man placed his food on top of the desk, attention solely on his daughter. "Do you feel like it is too much?" He asked to which she only shrugged. "Come on, Regina. You have to start answering those question to yourself otherwise you won't get rid of whatever is making you lethargic."

He had a point but…

"I need my father, not my lawyer." Mills pointed out with a grimace and Henry had the audacity to laugh.

"You need a lawyer to ask the hard question then you can have your father wisdom." He made a gesture prompting Regina to divulge what she had been feeling, what she had been shy to admit to herself.

"Fine, but if I don't get my father after this we are cutting his take out consumption to a ten percent, got it?" The man laughed but nodded. Though she already made up her mind about the food thing. Steeling herself to what's to come, Regina sat up straight. "I don't feel like is too much…" That was true. "I feel like I might disappoint him. You see, he has this amazing relationship with his parents, especially his mother and I feel like I won't be good enough for her son. Those that makes sense?" Henry looked at her intently, assessing Regina's words carefully. She could see the gears in his head turning and turning, coming up with the answers that her mind couldn't conjure up at first instance. After a beat or two of silence, Mills was starting to get antsy in her chair. Her leg moved up and down quickly and her appetite seemed to disappear.

"So you are worried that your relationship with Cora might dictate how your relationship with Robin's mother would go?"

She didn't consider that until the very moment her father spoke it those words. Of course Cora would have something to do with her sudden burst of nerves and fears that somehow felt inexplicable but her father, ever the sweet soul, had managed to open up her eyes to the reality that always hunted her. That her mother has more say in her life than Regina first thought. That even after going against Cora's wishes on her career path, she still called the shoot in her life without a single word. It irks the brunette because she had fought so hard to break the ties that had bonded her to such an unhealthy relationship but here she was circling back, and the root of her problems, like every one she ever had was Cora freaking Mills. No wonder she has issues. Breathing out the frustration that simmer within her, Regina threw her head back, eyes close. "I think that's about it." She muttered, sitting straight once more to look at her father whose eyes were filled with love and understanding. If there was someone in this world that could help her get rid of such ridiculous notions, it was him.

"You've never allowed your mother control you, not since what happened with Daniel years ago…" He reached for her hand, gently clasping his around her. The warmth of such simply action provided Regina with a fair amount of calm that managed to replace the dread in her. She can do this, right? Robin's mother is not a monster like hers, at least she could deduce as much with the way he spoke highly of her. Besides it isn't like Robin was to present her as a girlfriend (though there was a high chance his family won't really buy it) but still, she is making a storm in a glass of water. She can totally do this. "You are strong, independent, smart, beautiful and I am not saying all of this because I'm biased." Regina laughed, "It is because that is who you are. Sure, you can stubborn, headstrong and plain down snarky but that is what makes you, well you."

"You are totally biased." Regina muttered softly but was unable to hide the smile Henry managed to bring out of her.

"Maybe." He supplied, "But I think that Robin sees that as well. Besides, he wouldn't have asked you to go with him if he thought you and his family wouldn't get along. Plus, you are quite the arm candy." He winked and Regina laughed a bit too loud, she even snorted. Just like that, all the doubts and fears that plagued her mind were gone, leaving behind a more secure and prepared Regina.

"Thanks, daddy." She placed her other hand on top of Henry's, a smile etched to her lips as she did.

"Anytime princess."

|xXx|

She was totally not ready for this.

Regina paced around the row, as they waited for their flight. She had taken free time. Her bosses were utterly surprised about it, but they didn't say no after all the time she had accumulated. Besides it was going to be a breath of fresh air for her other coworkers.

It was a win, win situation, for everyone.

But she was still a bag of nerves. Even after her conversation a few weeks ago with her father, those pesky nerves were dormant in her, only waking up when they passed the first line of security at the airport. No, they weren't the same as before, sponsored by her mother. No, these were the typical ones. The 'I'm about to meet my boyfriend's parents and old friends' type, that just won't relent. What was worse is that Regina was clueless as to what exactly were they to one another? Other than those kisses in their date, and a few more after because face it, they worked around a system so they can actually see one another. In between lunches, late nights at her apartment (where he casually stayed the night with the excuse that she lived closer to his job), And mid mornings where Regina would have two hours to spare and she visited at work to brunch. To see him give classes, was probably the sexiest thing Regina had ever encounter. Food waited on the for at least fifteen minutes as they made out in his office. But other than all that, they haven't really defined the relationship status; and thinking about it that way is making her feel like a teenager waiting for a pregnancy test as she paced around the airport.

"Regina." Robin called gently, his hand on her elbow, guiding her toward him. "You are going to wear down the rug." The brunette could barely hear his voice or feel his touch. Her mind too wrapped up in her own little stormy world. When he nudged her arm softly, coaxing her attention Regina's eyes snapped to his. Those blue with a speak of silver had her breath hitching slightly, enough for the brunette to forced herself to breath evenly, enough to had her head clearing out for a few seconds. "Why are you so nervous? I thought the conversation with your father had helped with that?"

Taking in a deep breath, Regina deflated in the spot she was standing. It wasn't like her to be this way, she always made sure to cover her blind spots, to reach a certain amount of serenity to be able to face any situation. It wasn't the first time meeting parents of a boyfriend but this? This is completely insane. Usually she had to travel across town, not across the pond. Made her realized that Robin was extremely important to her.

Oh God!

"It did." Regina replied, sitting down, prompting Robin to do the same. "These are different." When he gave her this look, silently asking Mills to continue she bites the inside of her lip. Might as well get it over with. Who knows, maybe it will make things better.

Courage on, Regina.

"Look, I know the whole purpose of this trip is to go to your school reunion and I'm not nervous about that, heck I'm arm candy. Well my father said so." A nervous laugh wrecked through her to which Robin joined in saying 'Your father truly knows what he is talking about', she swatted his arm with a roll of her eyes but he continued laughing. Well at least she's feeling a bit better. "Anyway, I knew from the moment you asked me that you were going to see your parents. And normally I wouldn't coward of feel, well like this." Like a complete and utter mess, she wanted to say but kept that part to herself. "But I've realized that this means so much to me because you mean so much that I cannot begin to explain it."

He breathed out a what was a sigh of relief, his hands taking Regina's to give them a reassuring squeeze. "I know you told me this." Robin smiled, "And I told you don't have to do this. We can wait until you are ready to do it. There's no rush we barely started dating and it isn't fair from my part to drop this on you like it was nothing."

At least he said they are dating. One less thing to worry about for the time being. "I know it isn't nothing, Robin. And I actually want to this just that this feeling is unavoidable. I heard somewhere that nerves are a good thing, they make you aware of the importance of a moment, reminds you that your heart is beating that you are alive and well fighting for something really important. And well, you are." How good it felt to say those words without an inch of fear in her. Maybe she was forced to deal with what she felt in order to find the real route to the problem. That her heart may be feelings things it had long forgotten after Daniel, she was forced to face the fact that love was actually still in her, that Regina wasn't as broken as she first thought.

That healing was possible, and that she in the right path.

Expelling a soft breath, all that was brewing inside of her abated and left Regina feeling fresh.

Robin on the other hand was gawking at her not really sure if he heard her right. It was funny actually. His face had the perfect amount of confusion and comic that made Regina displayed a full grin on her part. It was weird for Robin to be spoken to the way she just did. Usually, he was this hopeless romantic with the soul of a poet but this woman in front of him gave him a run for his money. Gods above help him because he would probably die happy with an over doze of love from her part. It was love, right? He took it that way. _Robin, lad. Maybe this is a good time to say something, anything._ The words in his head barely registered, actually he didn't even process what he was about to say because really he is in a shock state that prevent him to analyzing the situation better. "I love you."

Her smile fell.

She wanted to speak, to ask him if he was being serious but at that very moment their flight was called into boarding. Regina was quick to stand up (taking this chance to gather up her thoughts), pick up her carry on and head to the gate, Robin following behind her.

He fell like an utter idiot for have said those words so early in this still developing relationship. Though the fact that she hadn't run out of the airport was a good sign. But Gods things are bound to be awkward between them.

This was going to be a long, ten hours' flight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It has taken me forever to write this but I am here with a new chapter! I keep promising faster updates but my muses think it is funny to leave when I need them the most. Anyway, I do hope you guys forgive me, and I will try harder to update soon. That is if I don't decide to put this fic in haitus to start the second part of Begin Again. I've been getting requests and I am honestly tempted to do so. But for now I haven't decided on what to do. In the meantime I will try to write the next chapter soon. Thanks for the patience you have with me. If you need me I am a message or a tweet away (RegalChivalry).

Enjoy this chapter.

xoxo, Janice.

Chapter 5

Awkward. That is how Regina could describe their flight to London. The air was loaded with their unspoken words, her heart-felt like a mad man running for dear life. It was such an unexpected set of words, and the way he said them, with complete conviction had the brunette wanting to run for the hills. She supposes that this was coming, that it was only a matter off time before one of them actually put into words what it was felt with every fiber of their beings, but now? When they barely began this relationship? It was unheard off. Pointless to pretend he hadn't said them, especially when there were times his gaze fell on her, silently asking Regina to say something, anything. It had been like that for half an hour, the brunette hasn't even chance a look his way there was no possible way to do so. If she did there was a chance he would want to talk and at the very moments words were evading her. So she kept her eyes on the empty glass of whiskey she had down a few minutes before and pray that he would just fall asleep.

But no such luck.

From the corner of her eye, the brunette could see Robin expel a short sigh followed by his hand raising to pinch the bridge of his nose. He's a patient man but was growing restless. Regina is sure of that and her disposition or lack of to have a civil conversation about what occurred (it hasn't even been an hour for her to process everything, digest it better) and how could she? Mills never been the romantic kind, the fact that she writes characters with deep connections to one another didn't make her an expert in love. And Robin? Robin was a complete romantic, he had the soul of a poet and the heart of an eternal lover while she is an awkward soul still trying to find her place in the world.

It was pitiful, extremely so.

It was her turn to sigh, albeit a bit more reserved from the way he had sighed out. If she played things right, then maybe she could avoid the topic the whole trip and get back to it when she was ready to do so. But how? They were going to spend so much time together, for God sakes she is meeting his parents. There was no way this wasn't going to come up at any moment.

Better take the bull by the horns.

Filling her lungs with much-needed air and courage, lots of it, Regina's head gyrate to look at him. For a few seconds she took in his features. The strong jaw line, the stubble, his sparkly eyes and if her imagination ran fast enough (usually did) she could imagined his dimples when he smile, warm and full of love. Love, that word was the culprit that they are even in this position. What she would give for a memory potion to forget the last hour of their lives. It wasn't like she dislike the feeling of being loved, she's afraid of not returning those feelings the way he deserved. But deep down she knew, deep down within herself there is an ember flickering, slowly coming to live and it scared the hell out of her. Regina might as well prepare herself to speak them, eventually. It won't be easy, love has definitely never been her forte. "Robin, I'm so sorry for my reaction." Or better yet shortage of reaction. Sucking on her lip, Mills watches him weight in her words, examining her face as if looking for a lie.

He found none.

"I should have measured my words better, for that I apologize but I cannot help the way I feel." He attempts to reach of her hand but halfway there he stopped himself. Her heart fell to her stomach. "I've spent the last half-hour thinking about how I stupidly sputtered those words but when it comes to love..." Oh that word, "...I don't actually have a filter." Regina eyes casted somewhere, anywhere but at his face. While he had no filter, Regina had, on that regard anyways. So many restrictions had been put upon herself after the first time she fell in love, the first time her heart was broken; all in prevention from future relationships (not that she had been in many anyway.) But along came Robin and single-handedly began overriding the many layers of protections, all the fire walls and found a safe path to her heart. It was a miracle if she was being truly honest, and that alone had Regina feeling off-kilter. When the brunette didn't say anything else, Robin did reach for her hand. His callous palm sent warmth running through her veins and Mills couldn't help looking at their joined hands. It felt nice, calming even and for the first time since she got into the trips into Madtown, Regina felt normal again. "Look I'm not expecting you to say them back." Dark eyes shot up to his blue eyes, and a weight fell of her shoulders. It was comforting to know. "I just need you to know how I feel and 'I love you' is how I feel. I can't apologize for spurring those words out of the blue but I won't apologize for the way I feel." Lifting her hand to his lips, Robin placed a soft kiss against her velvet skin. "Can you forgive me for that? The first part I mean." The way his eyes flutters almost adorably had the brunette chuckling as she nods her head. Locksley smiles, but then turns a shade serious as he adds, "The next time I say that..." A 'you know what I mean' look crosses his features as he ducks his head, "I'll make sure it is in a special occasion."

What was left of the weight sinking her like an anchor vanishes and Regina can breathe easy again. "I want to say 'Thank you' but that sounds a bit too much for friendzone." Robin chuckles, Regina fluster. "But I am grateful I just, I don't have much experience when it comes to love and I'm not that receptive of that emotion, not in the way you are offering it to me." The quizzical look on his face had Regina shaking her head, maybe she is making a mess of things by confusing him.

"I don't follow." He replies with calmness and Regina huff a laugh.

She was confusing him after all.

"This, you. I'm not used to someone actually caring for me the way you do. The only person that cares for me is my father and even him is controlled by my mother, whom by the way has a heart of stone." But they already had this conversation before, though with not so many details. The why her mother is how she is. What moved Regina away from the pre-established path Cora Mills had for her. Who inspired Regina to do so. So many things were still unspoken from her part, but the mere thought of them had her heart squirming in her chest. Will Regina ever be able to think about them and never feel this way? Because if not, she rather forget because the pain emanating from her chest it is making it hard for her to breathe. And it must be noticeable because Robin is grasping at her hand harder, a sence of urgency crossing his face as he said something. It was probably her name, but she couldn't hear it. The ringing in her ears became stronger and gods why is it so damn loud.

"Regina, sweetheart, breathe." Robin is quick to say, rubbing her arms up and down gently. When did he let go of her hands? Regina tries to find the air to fill her lungs but nothing came. Her heart was racing, her palms became sweaty and shivers run down her spine. A dull ache, like needles, situated at the base of her skull and the she was gone. For a moment she was looking at herself, it was like a dream but at the same time she wasn't present and the panic got stronger. An echo of Robin's voice calling for help was heard from the distance, though the distress made itself present to her. WAKE UP. BREATHE REGINA. Her own subconscious yells, trying to bring her back from the place she had spiral down uncontrollably.

"What you are feeling is scary, but it is not dangerous." Robin's gentle voice came through the haze and she was happy to finally hear him clearly. One deep breath. "You can get through this." And another one, "You are doing great. I'm proud of you." A third one, this time her eyes focus better, the blurring edges were getting sharper, and colors slowly returned to their natural state. "Just like that." Regina finally regain composure and began breathing normally. A few hitches here and there but she finally out of that awful place... No, not place, thought. When her eyes focus on Robin solely on him Regina's forehead fell onto his chest and his arms were instantly around her lithe but not squeezing, for what she was grateful. Her breathing was still haggard and she focuses on only that breathing in and out until the episode was long gone. When he spoke the brunette felt the vibration of his chest against her head, "You scared the hell out of me." And when his hands ran up and down lovingly, Regina finally allowed herself to relax. In that moment she discovered something, and was about to speak when someone clear their throat and ask if they needed something. She finally felt all the eyes on them and there was no way she was pulling back from his chest. If Regina had to go the rest of the flight pillowed by Robin then she will. Besides there was no other place she would rather be. So Regina shook her head no but Robin ask for a bottle of water, just in case and then the woman was gone. His hand kept running soothing circles on her back, lulling her to the point where she fell asleep.

When dark eyes opened again, Regina frowns. It was dim, save from the neon light of the over head and the soft glow of the screen where a movie was playing. The brunette couldn't make any of it, her eyes were still hazy from sleep. How long has she been out? She was no longer head against forehead, actually her back was against something hard and when a hand sneak around to grasp her to softly caress her skin she knew Robin was her pillow. "How long have I been asleep?" She asks, stifling a yawn, whilst sitting up to better look at Robin's face. He looks so tired but from what she can tell he didn't sleep at all. The man sat straight, popping the tense muscle of his back as he stretched, suddenly she feels bad from sleeping on top of him.

"About two hours." The man spoke softly, killing the screen to put his sole attention on her. "But you needed the rest, I just hope you don't end up all sore. This chairs are bloody uncomfortable." Robin reaches for a bottle of water -probably the one he ordered before she fell like a log- but before taking a swig himself, he offers it to Regina. She was about to say no but her throat tickles in that moment and thirst made itself known, ah her body is fully awake. Mills mutters a 'thanks' whilst taking the bottle from him and taking a log sip. Relief washes over her as the cool water went down and she couldn't help the satisfied sound that came from her. Once she was done with the bottle, the brunette passes it back to Robin whom takes a generous mouthful of liquid as well.

"We still have nine more hours to go." A sigh fell from her lips, "I don't think I can fall asleep again." So how are they suppose to pass the time? To be perfectly honest, Regina doesn't do well in long trips, cars, trains, airplanes. The stillness makes her restless. Going a long period of time doing nothing will make her go insane. "Did I ever tell you I really hate long flights?"

Robin chuckles, shaking his head. "About a dozen times." He replies, cocking his head to the side. He reaches for her hand, placing soothing circles against the back of it. "But I promise it will be worth it." Lifting her hand he kisses the back of it. "Lets pass the time by talking."

Regina could tell there were questions running wild in his head. Questions like were you went when you had the panic attack? Was the thought of your mother the triggered? Or was it the another person? But he was respectful, not once he asks what he was dying to know. He is probably one of those people who think that when someone is ready, they will talk and for that she was grateful. Though Regina wants to explain to him what exactly happen two hours ago, he deserves to know. Amidst the sea of questions in his sapphire eyes, there was a constant, a ray more powerful than the rest, love. And if she was to accept his love (she does, it feels good to be loved even though it scares the hell out of her) then he should know her, completely. So she takes a deep breath, resolve washing over her as her lips parted to speak. "About earlier."

"When don't have to talk about it now." He replies quickly, stopping Regina dead on her tracks. "I don't want you to feel pressure to talk about what troubles you if you don't feel comfortable. I'll understand if you wish to wait a little longer."

And not for the first time Regina felt touched thanks to his chivalrous nature. It made this a whole lot easier, at least deciding that yes, they can speak about it because somehow her trust in him grew a few inches wider. "But I want to. I feel like this is the perfect moment for you to get to know me, the real me. All my demons and scars. If you are..." Go ahead say it, "...going to love me, at least I owe it you to show you all my sides, all the sharp edges and duller ones." When he simply nods, accepting her words, Regina felt a nervous energy coil in the pit of her stomach. It was only natural for her to feel this way, opening up to people has always been a hard task for her but this was Robin. The man who in such a short time override her defenses and made it all the way to her heart. The man who in some twist of destiny (she still doesn't believe in that, not fully) was at the same bakery, at the same time and order the same pastry as she did. The man who accepted sharing the last piece with her, a total stranger and weeks later here they were hundreds of miles up in the air in their way to his school reunion and to meet his parents. If you would have told her a year back that this was going to be her future, Regina would have laugh, really hard. But then again here she is, sitting beside a good man willing to hear her life story. She just hopes it doesn't make him run for the hills. Taking a deep breath, "I once was engaged to a man who I loved with my entire soul." Regina breathes out to continue speaking. "He is the son of one of the wealthiest man in New York City. He is a triple crown horse rider. Our love for horses was the reason we bonded." The brunette sucks on her lower lip, eyes casting down for a moment so she misses the surprise crossing his face, when she looks up his visage locks with hers and she continues her tale. "I was about to take the bar exam and finally turn into a full fledge attorney when Daniel..." That was the first time she ever mentioned it to Robin, it was less painful than she thought. "...He asked me out and I completely forgot about the exam. That isn't something you forget easily, or at least that's what mother told me. Thing is that after my date with Daniel after hearing him speak about how good it feels to live ones dream, I realized being an attorney wasn't my dream, not my calling." Her throat felt dry, horribly so. Regina reaches for the half empty bottle, and Robin took that opportunity to speak.

"From what you told me about Cora, she wanted you to marry someone with resources." Regina nods, "So Daniel was the perfect candidate for you, right?"

Regina swallows the water and sighs deeply. "Not even close." A mirthless laugh leaves her lungs as she places the bottle back where it was. "He could have all the money in the world but he was a bad influence on me, again, my mother's words. After I met him, I sort of got out of my shell. I wasn't allowing my mother control my life any longer, I took writing classes because that was my true passion. After a year of being together he proposed and I said yes. I was totally head over heels for him." A sad sigh left her lungs, "That was when everything changed." The air around the seems to get thicker by the second, her lungs working double duty to process the air she is inhaling and no, she is not about to have another panic attack. Robin's touch grounds her, brings her back to reality and she smiles because Gods, he seems to know what exactly she needs. "Daniel became distant, easily distracted and I thought it was thanks so some competition so I didn't bother asking. The day of his biggest competition I had a job interview and he prompt me to go because he wanted for me to realize my dreams so I went. I actually called that same morning extremely early to see if there was a chance to change the time and I was lucky, someone had cancelled but I had to be there in fifteen minutes. I went crushed the interview and had time to go and see his run." A smile covers her lips as she recounts the memory, she wanted to surprise him but oh she was the one who was surprised instead. "When I got there the competition was almost over but I managed to see him cross the finish line first. I was so happy for him and I couldn't wait to go and give him a big kiss, someone beat me to it." Robin visibly cringes, Regina wants nothing more than to laugh at his reaction but the memory was so sour that she couldn't even managed to laugh, not yet. "At first I thought, 'Okay maybe is just a fangirl stealing kisses' but then he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close and I knew the reason he was so distracted wasn't a stupid competition. I should have seen the signs. The way he called me babe instead of Regina, or how he was always on his phone. I was so stupid to believe that he actually cared for me, that our engagement actually meant something to him. I just turned around and went home." Robin's hand was holding hers tight, keeping her tethered to this place with him. He had this look telling her if she wanted to stop she could but she'd come this far to stop now. Regina will shoulder the pain this awful memory provokes her, if she is lucky it will be the last time. "I remember packing up my things and calling dad. I was a mess and he didn't allow me to drive, so he called a choufer and I was off to one of his apartments he has to be away from mother. For a weeks I was in locked inside. My phone blowing up with Daniel's texts and calls but I never, not once answer. I think he stopped when he ran into my father."

"How did you end up in LA?'" Robin asks, probably to lighten the mood a bit, and it helped. "Because I remember that you told you lived there for a while."

"The interview I had that day." Regina grins, "At first I didn't get the job. But the company had to relocate to LA so the person that got it couldn't move on short notice, so they called me and I saw this as a blessing in disguise. Without a second thought I accepted and the next day I was off to Los Angeles without looking back. It has been good."

"And why did you return to New York?"

A sort of sad smile covers her countenance, "I missed the place that saw me grow. I felt a pull to go back home. Daniel wasn't living here any more, my mother decided to move to another state to expand her law firm, my sister left with her and the only family member I have here is my father. It was the perfect moment to move back." Robin 'ahh' softly, nodding in understanding. "Besides, what made the more perfect was that I met you."

His eyes sparkles at her words, "Moving to New York was the best decision I've ever made."

The brunette's smile stretches from ear to ear, understanding the underlining of his words. She felt exactly the same, and she is truly happy that a Sunday morning she decided to try the english treat that had called her attention. That he bought the last one and decided to share it with a total stranger. Today that man was one of the most special people in her life and that for the first time in a really long time she feels truly blessed. "I feel exactly the same way." With a smile she adds, "So my life story isn't a deal breaker?"

He laughs. "You were expecting it to be?" When she shyly shook her head yes, his face turns a tinge more serious. "If anything it made me love you even more." And oh her heart speeds up. "You just prove to me what I already know about you. That you are strong, independent, tenacious with a beautiful soul. That pain you felt one you have turned it into strength so you shouldn't be ashamed if the battle scars, on the contrary, wear them with pride because it says a lot about you, Regina." Leaning forwards he kisses her forehead, "Never believe that I could love you any less because of your story. You are worth so much more than you are willing to see."

Her eyes were filling to the brim with tears that just were going to fall at any moment. Her smile turns watery and her heart, oh her battered heart was beating stronger than ever thanks to him. Robin made her feel that she could reach the sky and beyond. He was her favorite melody, the one that fills her with the power to believe in herself more than she already did. It was a wonder what a few words from him could turn the most painful of memories into her source of will power. What did she do to deserve such a person in her life? Whom did she impressed enough to be given such a beautiful gift? Whatever or whomever she thanks it because this moment right her made admit to herself that, indeed, she loves him and she wanted to tell him but it wasn't the perfect moment, or maybe it was but she wants to make it even more, so instead Regina leans forward, places a soft kiss against his lips before speaking again, "Thanks, for everything. For loving me, for accepting me, for making me happy even when I didn't believe it was happy."

"Always, lovely."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, okay yes I am going to start off by saying sorry, because I keep promising that I am going to update sooner but damn it is hard. Anyway, I'll stop promising and just updating whenever I can. Writing has been difficult lately but I'm not stopping so It will take some time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the nice feedback, keep it coming since you guys inspire me to continue this story. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to approach me.

xoxo, Janice.

"The past beats inside me like a second heart."

― John Banville, The Sea

Regina Mills cannot, for the life of her, decide what's worse. The tension filled flight (Though that issue was fixed, thank God) or the fact that she was standing in front of the wooden door dividing Robin and her from his parent. Her track record with parent meetings isn't the best, provided that the only ones she had ever met were Daniel's but her relationship with them had been quite strange. But with Robin there was more pressure (it isn't intentional from his part), but she really wants them to like her, which comes as a surprise to Regina. Nerves had been running up and down her body like a rollercoaster and with every new uphill and downhill motion, Regina felt sick to her stomach. Since when is Mills such a wreck? Not even when she pitch ideas for new shows, or scripts was she in such a state. It is probably the fact that she truly wanted things to work out with Robin. Never in her life has she felt this way with someone. Never has Regina Mills felt safe with someone but he was a wonderful man. Never in her life has she wanted to keep a person in her life so much as she wants Robin to be part of it.

And if it is forever then there are no complaints from her part.

The air seems to get thicker with each passing second, and the brunette is having a hard time breathing. It wasn't like in the airplane when the memories got the better of her, no, this was different. It was fear and excitement. It was anxiety and adventure. It was just right and when Robin took her hand to squeeze with gentleness, Regina's nerves seem to calm to a simmering ember as she breathed out tainted air. "It isn't too late to back out." Robin expressed, concern coating his voice and eyes that searched for her visage to lock with his. Regina had an option, the man before her had given her one. They could always retreat and book a hotel and return to his parents house when she was ready but there was no better time like the present and the brunette had expressed it clearly. "Robin, it is fine. I can do this." Her hand landed on his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart beat lulling the rest of her nerves (they'll wake up again eventually, probably when the door opens, but for now all is good.) "I know you can, I just want you to be completely sure. I don't want you to feel pressured to do this." She smiled. "I don't feel pressured whatsoever. Relax." Easier said than done, that is how she felt but it wasn't wise to voice her concern, especially when it is taking a bit of time to convince him that everything is well. "As long as you are okay with this." And when Regina nodded, Robin breathed in, smiling afterwards before placing a kiss to her lips. When the kiss broke, Locksley grinned at her. "You are in for a treat." With nothing more to say, the man reached for the bell, ringing it once before standing side to side with Regina. "I am certainly curious to know the people who raised such a chivalrous soul." Robin chuckled softly, shaking his head. It was nice, everything was peaceful, so she embraced the silence while it lasted.

Only a few seconds more.

When the door swung opened revealing a smiling woman, Regina's spine straighten, as she took her in; platinum blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a smile that seemed to make Regina feel warm. "Robin!" The woman exclaimed, pulling the man in question into a tight embrace. "Mum!" Robin called back, his arms wrapped around the woman's lithe frame with fervor. Right off the bat it was air tickle with happiness and excitement. It was warm and sweet and Robin seemed so, so happy that Regina couldn't help the smile that covered her lips. Must have been quite a while since he saw his mother. He hasn't been in the states for that long, still it must be tough on him. Not that she could relate, her relationship with her parents (mother to be more precise) has always been apprehensive and she definitely doesn't miss her mother as she ought to miss her. When the pair broke the embrace apart, the woman's attention shifted to Regina and the hairs on the back of her neck stood.

Here it goes.

"You must be Regina." The older woman spoke to which Regina nodded with a grin.

"I am." She replied back, rather nervously. Regina had been in the process to extend her hand to shake with the other woman when she was pulled into a huge herself. Taken by surprise, the brunette released a soft 'Uf' before quickly returning the embrace. She still was rather nervous, but at the moment that was pushed away.

"It's so nice to meet you. We have been hearing wonders about you. Robbie here doesn't know when you shush his mouth." At that Regina chuckled, her eyes meeting his. Robin was smiling, brilliant, dimples deepening, eyes sparkling and he never looked more handsome. "I'm Lorelai Locksley." She took Regina's hand, "This dear boy mother." The man stood closer to both of them. Regina could see it in his eyes, the happiness that moment was brining to him and she can't help feeling all warm. Being able to make him smile this way. A smile that makes her heart feel melt and fuzzy, and happy, well it was a gift. "Don't just stand there, come on in. The whole family is waiting to meet you."

Wait, whole family?

Lorelai tugged at Regina's hand, pulling the brunette in and letting Robin alone to deal with their bags. There was no time to take in the interior, not while Lorelai was guiding her around into the leaving room where a handful of people were conversing amongst themselves. Those nerves she had back then? Well they made their way back and with full force, specially when upon arrival, everyone stopped talking just to look at her. Heavy stares were on her, seizing her up, scanning every part of Regina. She swears that someone managed to pierce into her soul. "Hey everyone this is Regina." A polite smile covers her lips, her dark eyes scanning the room. It occurs to her that, not once, has she spoken, not since her brief conversation with Robin and she feels extremely rude but it cannot be helped. She never been good with meeting the family process of a relationship. But this is Robin, and she will try, for him.

With a fresh wave of determination, Regina stands tall, almost regal as she nods. "A pleasure." She is quick to say. Everyone stood up, ready to shake hands.

First off a man, doll-like eyes, all dressed in black. He approached with a certain amount of swagger. He looked sketchy, mysterious and Regina wonders where did such a picturesque character came from. "The man is Will." The brunette accepts his hand just in time to see Robin stand beside her. He took his time, probably went to place their bags in their room. "I'm this block best friend." When Robin stood beside her, the man, Will, approach him pulling him into a tight embrace. Regina stepped to the side, allowing them to have more room to hug.

"Just make sure Killian doesn't hear you. He gets quite jealous when you call yourself my best friend."

"Too late." Everyone turned to the man who seem to be emerging from the kitchen, bottle of rum in hand as he shook his head. "I swear, I leave for one minute and Will is already claiming you. There's a serious discussion to be taken place and soon." Everyone in the room laughed and Regina never felt more at ease. Everyone seems to be level-headed people, with a big humor and the brunette realizes that she will be able to survive this evening, actually she know she'll be able to survive this trip all together. One by one, everyone introduced themselves to her, from Belle Robin's cousin and a really sweet lady, to Arthur Robin's other cousin and the guy that pushed her boyfriend to go to the state. They had explained that Robin had been thinking for a while to travel, after everything with Marian he needed the break so when the opportunity showed in the form of a new job he took it but not before going through the pros and cons with Arthur who had a vast experience with working outside of London.

Something that Regina appreciates greatly.

Afterwards a few family friends sat with her to talk and gods Regina hadn't had such a good time in a while. Mills can see why Robin loves it here so much, the people are outstanding and she feels right at home with them. As dinner time rolled in, and everyone was beginning set themselves on the dining table (huge massive dining table) Regina had the time to get a better look around the house. The walls were filled with pictures, from one end to the other. Family portraits, baby pictures, sporting events, school dances, milestones, everything. It was like living in a photo album where memories assault from every direction. It was nice, homey even and she envies Robin for this. If you went into her mother's house, it would be a miracle to see such candid photos like this. Usually their photos on display were cold, posed. Only big events (important events) like graduation, other than that well, Cora believe anything more to be frivolous, ironic. Shaking the thought of her mother away, Regina kept browsing, moving picture from picture until she reached one that caused her to smile bright, Robin. He had suck a dorky smile, disheveled hair, overalls and mud all over teenage face. He looked so genuinely happy, as he held a dog who was in worse shape than him mud wise. "Those were the days." Someone said from her side, causing Regina to jump a bit out of her skin. The brunette turned to elderly man, grey hair, piercing blue eyes and a gentle smile. Somehow he reminded her of someone. When the man smile, it struck her, Robin. "I don't think we have met. Richard, it is a pleasure to meet you." The man outstretched his hand, and Regina accepted it with a smile.

"I was beginning to wonder when would I have the pleasure to meet you." Mills said once that hand shake was over.

"Yes, I apologize for my tardiness. Didn't think Robin would arrive so early. I've working on a few things and time seemed to passed by." Regina simply nodded, eyes returning to the picture of Robin that had captured her attention. He looked so care free, not that he wasn't at the moment, but without the pressure of job, and an unconventional girlfriend (because she couldn't see it any other way), he looked so genuinely happy. "That photo was taken the on his eighteen birthday, before he went off to university, before he and..." The man trailed off, shaking his head. Regina was aware of whom he was speaking off but they way he cut it off made her think that there was much more that she didn't know about Robin's ex-girlfriend. All she know is that they known each other since they were kids but it wasn't until they were off to college that they became something more. Details are a little fuzzy, and the brunette hasn't pushed him on telling her. They both have their crosses to bear, and it will take time for them to share everything just like she shared her history with Daniel. It will come, she knows it.

"He looks so happy." She said with a grin, not daring to touch the of Marian. Something tells her that it wasn't wise to do so. "But I have to ask, what's the story behind this photo?"

Richard chuckles, shaking his head gently as the memory assaulted him. "Like I said it was before he left." The brunette angle her body to get a better view of the man. His eyes seem to disappear for a moment, as if they were going into a vault to retrieve the memory. When he opened them again, a smile blossom on his lips. "We decided to do a family picnic. Everyone came, it was such an amazing turn out. I remember Belle bringing the most adorable dog, he look like a lion and everyone was reminded about how Robin used to sing 'Can't wait to be king' over and over again. You know, Lion King is his favorite Disney movie, followed by Robin Hood." At that Regina chuckled, shoulders shaking. "...Anyway everyone started singing the song and Robin got a bit too excited about it and spooked the dog. The poor things jumped from Belle's lap and ran into a mud puddle. Thing is, Robin went rushing down to follow the poor puppy and he was going a bit too fast and fell face first into the mud puddle."

"Oh my God." Regina almost squealed, trying hard to not laugh but it was so hard to not to.

Richard chortle, "Indeed. He spent two days trying get rid of all the mud in his hair." Regina placed a hand over her mouth, still fighting the urge to laugh.

"I can see why he is so on the fence with dogs." Both of them laughed in unision. It was nice to hear about Robin's life before he move to the states He was such an interesting man and this only proves it even more. And his family? They have made her feel right at home, something that her own family hasn't been able to do, ever.

"Dogs? Wait until you hear the story about the fifteen cats that slept in his room." Oh Oh, Regina was enjoying this. Richard wanted to keep on talking about Robin's adventures and Regina was all up for it but Robin?

"Alright, pop. Don't scare off Regina. It was hard to convince her to come." Robin didn't think it was fun as she did. Regina turned to the place his voice came from, smirking as their eyes locked together. Richard took a few steps to his son, embracing him tight. It was such a beautiful sight to see, father and son reunited and by the look of their faces it felt good.

"I think the key of a good relationship is to be honest with one another." Richard said with a smirk covering his lips.

"Yes but spare the embarrassing stuff." Robin counter, putting an arm around Regina, pulling her closer to kiss her temple. "I don't need her realizing she is out of my league." At the Mills angle her head to look at Robin, brow raising in that way that has Robin biting his lower lip.

"Out of your league?" She questions, half with curiosity, and half amusement. That thought has never, ever, crossed her mind. In all honesty, if there was someone who was too much for someone was Robin. He is nice, sweet actually, smart and driven. Gods he graduated from Oxford. He was on a league of his own but here he was, with her. Not that she didn't have merits of her own. But her mother's voice is clobbering her head, telling her, relentlessly so, that she wasn't good enough that if she had taken the bar exam she would be a full fledge attorney instead of a writer. Why, why must she be thinking about this? Why now? Regina blinks a few times, seeing the expression on Robin's face. There was concern. Oh God, her face must have given her away.

"You are smart, really smart." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You could do better." Regina frowned. "I think you are perfect, Robin. Besides, there's no one in the world who could put up with the burden that comes with dating a Mills." The man kissed her temple again, while Regina's eyes shifted to his father whom was looking at them with something Regina couldn't quite make out.

"If you excuse me, I need to check in with Lorelai before she calls the coppers on me." As he turned to Regina, she could already see his smile. "It was truly an honor to meet you Regina. And thank you..." He grasp her hand gently, squeezing it before leaving. Silence engulfed them as they continue watching the many pictures on the wall. Being embraced by Robin's warmth had Mills feeling sleepy, jet lag was starting to kick in. "You aren't a burden, Reigna." Locksley broke the silence, standing in front of her as he did. "You know how I feel about you, and burden isn't how I would describe you. Yes you are stubborn and headstrong but that doesn't mean that you are a bother for me. On the contrary, you keep me on my feet, I am always looking forwards to talking to you. Regina Mills, you have a way of lifting my spirit."

Regina smiled, placing her hands on his cheeks. "You are full of it, Robin Locksley." She chuckles, kissing his lips. "But I am happy, with this, with us. And I am also happy you convinced me to do this. Your family is amazing and the more I get to know about you the more I love you..." Regina stands there in front of him, jaw slack, eyes widen at the way those words just slipped her tongue. It felt so natural, they felt so right. She'd known how she felt but keeping those feeling lock inside gave her a sense of control over this them. What was wrong with her? Being able to feel love shouldn't be such a complicated formula. It was like she put a line between her and Robin, and Regina kept pushing it and pushing it to see how far Mills would go. But that pushing made the line seem thinner and she got cocky, and well the writing was on the wall. Now? Now, she feels liberated. It was stupid to put a chain on what she feels. Robin was perfect, or at least she view him as much. It was so rare to see someone so dedicated to her, there was something there that wasn't there before, true love.

She was in love with him and it was stupid to deny it.

And his face, seeing that massive smile on his lips, the way his blue eyes sparkle with delight and well he was happy...

It made her happy.

"You do?" The disbelief in his voice had Regina's heart skipping a beat, or two as she nodded.

"I do. I love you."

-Penny for your thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I am finally finished with this chapter. It is a bit shorter than I first intended it but I promise that is worth it. You guys know the drill if you have inquiries, or notes please don't hesitate to tell me. I love to listen to you guys. So without further adue, here it is. Enjoy.

xoxo, Janice.

"Is it possible to love someone so completely, so intensely, they could never die? To give them more than just your heart or your soul? What if you could give then the miracle of immortality?"

― Kellie Thacker, Grace

The first thought she had in the morning was 'What the hell am I supposed to wear for Robin's high school reunion?' The second one was 'Oh! that feels so good.' Regina had been tense since her arrival to London. And although major issues have been settled, the truth was her nerves were killing her softly. Which is why Robin was using those skillful hands to undo all the knots on her back that had bothered her since they walked through the front door. The night before had been fun, his family had been more than welcoming and well Robin claimed that his parents had played favorite with her. Of course, Regina had laughed at that, claiming that they were just trying to be nice to her but Robin insisted that no, that they actually liked her more than their son. Mills didn't know how to react to that, or what to say for that matter but his mischievous eyes told her that he wasn't angry about it.

On the contrary.

Robin was over the moon. Apparently, he had a bit of trouble with his past girlfriends and his parents. They always said that there was something wrong with them and usually they were right. The only other girlfriend that his family approved off was Marian and well, That's a tale for another time.

"Regina, you need to relax," Robin muttered against her shoulder, leaving a kiss on exposed skin. The brunette scoffed. People telling her to relax was starting to bother the brunette. "Doesn't matter what you wear, you are going to look stunning as always..." He resumed his handy work, deft hands working on all the knots on her back. It felt, good, actually, it felt amazing. Maybe relaxing a bit wasn't such a bad idea. "Although..." He leaned again, his mouth close to her ear. Regina felt a shiver run down her spine thanks to his hot breath, excitement pricking at the back of her neck. Somehow she knows what he is about to say next but the anticipation is still there, dancing over her fair skin. "Your birthday suit is your best attire." Regina could imagine the smirk on his lips, could hear the sheer amusement he feels. When she only hums, too immersed in his action (though it doesn't escape her how his words made her feel all tingly inside) his hands moved lower meeting her hips. Robin's thumbs began working over where the dimples of her back showed, and Regina couldn't help the soft mewl that left her lips.

"That feels good..." She managed to say and Locksley's smirk only grows.

"You know..." He began, lowering his head to kiss her back. "There are other ways I can make you feel good..." And sure, Regina is aware of that. Last night, after the lights were out he thoroughly showed her how well he can make her feel. The memory alone has her body stirring, wanting, needing to feel that kind of pleasure again. That or was it the fact that his hands were hadn't stop in their task of guiding her to bliss.

"I'm sure you can," Regina replied back, sighing softly. For a while, Robin didn't speak. Kept working on her body like it was a masterpiece to be worshiped. She supposed that was the end of that conversation. A tinge of disappointment was felt but she didn't complain, at least he was touching and well keeping his promise on making her feeling good. The brunette was on the verge of falling asleep again, drifting between the world of the living and dreamland. It wasn't a hard choice to make, really. If she slept a little while longer, she would be well rested for the reunion, and she has a slight feeling it is going to be a long one. Deciding that perhaps a nap was in order, Regina settled her head better against her arm, taking away the need to keep away. She was almost gone until she felt her whole body shiver. For a moment she considered she was cold, but she felted again with oh! Regina moaned softly, her body jolting awake. Robin's hands weren't any longer on her back but farther down south. "Robin..." It was a whispered thing that left her lips when Robin parted her lips with his fingers, Regina shuddered. This just might a massage with a happy, happy ending.

"Now, about making you feel good..." Robin began kissing her from the small of her back, up her spine making her shiver in anticipation, all the way to her shoulder where he bites gently. "Unless you want me to continue with the massage, I'm good either way." But as she looked at him, his eyes dilated, and down his naked body, until her eyes landed on his more than erect cock, Regina knew he was as turned on as she was. The brunette turned, laying on her back now and smirked.

"Are you sure you are good?" She questioned, her tone sultry as her hand grasped his cock, giving him a stroke for good measure. Robin groaned, heading falling on her shoulder. Oh, how she loves having him like this, putty in her hand. How the tables have turned.

Robin tries to get out of his stupor, mustering something resembling will power, "Like I said, either way, I'm good..." But his eyes betrayed his mouth and when her hand gave him another slow stroke from base to tip, Robin's groan turned a bit louder. Teasing words were on the tip of her tongue, begging to be spoken. In her mind, all she wanted was to roused Robin wide awake. He is a good lover, last night, he had proven how much he knows her. Now all she wants is that, him. So the words were there, ready to come out when his lips had crashed against hers and bye bye. Breath hitches, biting back a moan as his teeth tugged at her lower lip. "Maybe I lied..." He muttered, mouth moving to her neck, searching for the sensitive spot that makes her inhale sharply. When he found it, and Regina breathing quicken, his hands ran over the curves of her body, seemingly getting lost in the action. It made goosebumps rise all over and Regina was a goner.

"You don't say." Her sarcastic comment elicited a throaty chuckle from Robin, shaking his body, causing her own to tremor and shit, that was sexy.

His eyes locked with her dark ones, a smile blossoming on his face. Regina soon realized that she would love to wake up to this every day. To his strong arms enveloping, the warmth of his skin against her own, and with that smile that is only reserved for her. She is happier than she had ever been before, and she cannot hide it. Her own smile covered her face, a look of disbelief in her eyes. For a moment she forgets what they were about to do, and began admiring Robin more than she already had. A deft hand covered his left cheek, his head turning slightly to leave a kiss on the palm of her hand. "Are you alright, love?" He asked, and she snorted a little laugh. She must look quite pathetic.

"No." Her smile broaden. "I've never been happier."

"Being happy suits you." He countered, nuzzling their noses together. "Makes you even more beautiful. Which I don't even know how is possible." A thoughtful look crossed his features, causing Regina to tilt her head slight, her own eyes turning into curious stare. "Every day your beauty grows and I am left speechless."

"No need to compliment me, I'm already in your bed." Regina's other hand covered his right cheek. Hard to believe that they met in the most random of moments all those months ago. That fate had them running into each other, ordering the same English treat and ended up in a park eating contently. She never believes in the hands of destiny or anything like that. Life wasn't a fairytale that would bring her true love just like that. No, she didn't even believe in the possibility of letting anyone into her here he is, holding her heart in his hand, a heart that she had given to him willingly. She doesn't believe in destiny, but she believes in this, in the love she feels for this man that sole purpose is to make her smile every day of their lives. It was like living inside a love song, each day a new verse being written down. A song that doesn't have an ending. They are a perfect symphony.

"I'm not complimenting you for that." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. How easy this was for her. "I'm just expressing how I feel. If only you could see yourself through my eyes, you'd see how wonderful you truly are."

Eyes searched for him, to see the truth of that statement. It was there, shining in those cyanic depths she had come to adored and it hit her heart like an arrow.

Regina is head over hills for Robin.

"I love you..." That's the second time she had said those words but this time they are stronger, more confident than the first time. Something about this moment, so domestic, made her think it was the right thing to say. Robin smiled down at her, before lowering his face to seal her words with a kiss. He tastes like forever must feel like, warm and safe but with a passion that could end worlds. It was as if the kiss itself would tattoo the words into his heart, forever. "And I you..." He whispered against her lips and Regina smiled in turn. Why was she ever afraid of love?

"Now..." Robin's mouth connected with the skin on her neck, sucking on her pulse point, eliciting a moan from parted lips. "About the other thing..." His teeth sunk into her skin, causing a gasp of surprise leaves her lips while a current of electricity course through her veins. "We don't have much time but..." He pulled back to look at her eyes, right eye fluttering into a wink. "But I have enough time to make you feel good."

"Is that so?" She bites her lip in a smirk, her hands running over his toned chest. Regina loves how his muscles ripple under her touch. She loves how her skin causes goosebumps to rise over his body. There was a certain amount of pride in her, even now as he closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of her hands all over him.

"I aim to please..." Hands, his big strong ones, ran over her side. Like a car moving through a curvy road until reaching its destination, and Robin's was clear as day. The lower he got, the bigger the anticipation grew within her. "Now, stay back and relax."

And oh, his hands certainly didn't lose a chance to touch her in a way that had her toes curling, her back arching off the mattress and her mouth opening freeing moans.

If they could stay the whole morning like this, it would be perfect.

|xxx|

The events of the morning had left Regina in quite the good mood so when she went into the kitchen to help out Robin's mother to make breakfast, it was with a big smile on her face and humming. Everyone stopped what they were doing, to look at Regina. When the room quieted down, Regina's humming died down, and she was painfully aware that everyone, Lorelai, Killian, and Belle, staring at her. Killian with a knowing look, while Belle and Lorelai curious stares were one her. "Everything alright?" Regina questioned, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She did not like being this scrutinized by people. When no one answered, Regina's eyes narrowed, not at anyone in particular. The action was more of a reflex but someone did say something about it.

"Is everything alright, love?" Regina turned to the source of the voice, lips instantly turning into a smile. The brunette shook her head. "I don't know." Was Regina's honest answer and when Robin placed his arm around her the brunette did the same, everyone resumed what they were doing, except Lorelai that left the kitchen before Regina had a chance in offering her assistance to make breakfast. Mills was completely clueless as to what just occurred. The woman simply turned to Robin, leaning forward to kiss his lip softly. "I hope you had a good shower." The grinned, more like smirked as he nodded. "I did, though it would have been better with you..." Chortling, Regina hits his chest. Words were ready to come out when someone cleared their throat. The pair turned to the source of the sound, a woman. Cinnamon skin, dark luscious hair and a look that Regina did not like. Robin stiffened at her side, she could feel how his whole body froze in that very moment.

"Good morning." The woman said it was directed at Robin, Regina noticed this, so it made her a bit angry that the woman she doesn't know was acting like Regina wasn't there. Putting her most polite smile without seeming rude, the brunette said good morning back. Regina's voice seemed to draw Robin out of his state of trance. The man arm tightens around her, which stricken her as odd but didn't question it. Instead, her head rested against him. The action made the brunette stiffened, something like hurt and anger flashing through her eyes. It was obvious the woman didn't like Regina one bit.

"Marian." Robin courtly said and damn, she should have known. Regina doesn't know much about the woman that was in Robin's life before her. Honestly, he doesn't talk much about her. The only few time Regina had even heard the name was when she asked questioned about a moment in his life where she happened to be. Mills was aware of the feelings he once harbored for her, first love is impossible to forget, just look at her. For a really long time, Regina clutched to Daniel's memory and never allowed people in. It was self-destructive and unhealthy but she did it anyway. That was the only thing keeping her sane. Marian was Robin's, Daniel. Though their stories are complete opposites, she knows it is one with pain and seeing her wasn't easy on Robin.

The woman before them eyed Regina, this time with a scrutinizing stare that rubbed Mills the wrong way. Her body tensed, and Robin hand to flexed the hand on her arms, squeezing her shoulder. Regina relaxed in an instant, but she was still annoyed. "Will told me you were back home for the reunion and I thought we should talk."

Oh.

Regina did not like this at all but kept quiet. The stares she received when she stepped into the kitchen made sense, so much sense now. This was something he needed to do, even if he hasn't talked about Marian with her, Regina is aware of the residual pain that he keep locked inside his heart.

"We don't have much to talk about." He replied and Marian flinched.

Whatever happened between those two, must have rocked Robin's world and not in a good way.

"Please?" She half asked.

Regina shook her head, extracting herself out of his embrace. "I'll leave you two to talk." she was more than ready to lock herself somewhere, walk away from the house for a while. Her mind is foggy, and there are a lot of things running through her head. What if Marian had come back to win him back? What if Robin was willing to give her a chance? The thought alone had her stomach churning. Good thing she hadn't eaten just yet. To think that an hour ago Robin and she were tangled up together, seeing stars behind her ears while his thrust sent her flying and ecstasy was the fuel running through her veins. Right now she feels so worried, so lost. He had said he loves her, and she doesn't doubt it but this was his first love, and she is stunning. How can she compete with that?

"Regina you don't have - " But before he could finish, Regina's hands were on his cheeks, braving a smile for him.

"Come find me when you are done. I'll be here, okay?" She didn't know if it was rude or not, and she did not care. Regina kissed his cheek, and the action made him relax. Mills turned to the other woman, a light court was given before she managed the strength to leave the kitchen. She didn't know where the hell she was heading, what she did know was that her lungs needed, craved fresh air, pronto. Her legs carried her to the front door, swinging it opened. The air hit her face, whisking her head back as she greedily breathes in. His family he can handle. They were more than welcoming, she felt at home with them something she stopped feeling a long time ago. If it wasn't for her father, Regina would have been lost. But being here, surrounded by these people, Mills realized that if her destiny (even though she doesn't believe in it but for that flicker of a second she will) was to be with Robin, forever, then she knows that happiness will that long as well. The possibility of losing that dream she is finally daring to dream off was starting to cause her face to go warm, her eyes pricked with tears and her hand shakes nervously.

"Oh God, what's wrong with me?" She asked no one, not even herself. The question was meant to dance around the air, leave and never returned but someone dared to ask it.

"You are afraid." A female voice replied. Regina whirled around, the sight of Lorelai making her breath hitch at the back of her throat. She wasn't expecting anyone on the porch, well she was too busy panicking to even care if someone was near her. The older woman stretched her hand, offering to Regina which she takes. Robin's mother had such a calming aura and if Regina can steal a bit of it then she will. She needs clarity, she needs advice, she needs anything that could keep these horrible feelings at bay. She was so happy this morning, they should never have gotten out of bed.

For a long moment, they sat there in the vast quiet. Nothing was heard, only the heavy breathing that was finally normalizing. Lorelai took that as her cue to talk. "He loves you, Regina." Regina's eyes snapped back up to the woman, "I've never seen him so, happy. Not even with her." They both knew who she was referring to. "She brought him a lot of heartaches, so much that he left and even if it made me and his father sad. he was better off." She smiled, the hand still holding Regina's squeezing it softly. "He met you and light returned to his life. Have a little faith in him."

Regina could do that, right? Have faith in Robin?

Yes, she can.

"What about her?" She asked and Lorelai sighed.

"I know why she is here. I won't lie to you, Regina, because you seem like the type of person who likes the truth no matter how brutal." Lorelai read her well. "Marian isn't going to give up on Robin." Of course, she isn't. It was stupid to let him go the first time. "And if she had done this before he met you, Robin would have probably said yes. It is, was, a vicious circle with those two but you are in his life, he brought you here means that he cares a great of a deal for you. So have faith in him, and everything will fall into place."

Regina released a sigh, loud enough, with it the tension left her body if only a little.

"I just want him to be happy." And at that, Lorelai smiled.

"He is..." The older woman gathered both of Regina's hand in hers and squeezed them softly, "...with you."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So hi, I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter is in Robin's POV, well the vast majority it is. I would like to apologize if it is a bit too touchy at the beginning. Anyway, thank you for the feedback and well like always you are free to contact me with your inquiries. Only four more chapters till I finish. Decided to cut it to twelve chapters cause I wanna finish and then Road less traveled. I got another idea in mind I wanna try out. Enjoy!

xoxo, Janice.

|xXx|

The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.

— F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby

|xXx|

For the longest of time, Robin had always searched for another reason to truly be happy. He has always been a man of faith and understanding but sometimes he hits pause and wonders if true happiness is actually achievable? As humans, we pose ourselves that very same question, though there are other that just assumed that happiness is a myth and go on with their lives with the mentality that they will never have it. Robin doesn't want to be one of those people that lose hope completely, but there have been times where he had felt truly hopeless, and it is in those moments that the man relives the traumatic experience of loving Marian. They have been together for as long as he can remember. Grew up together in the same part of Essex, went to the same schools, even participated in the same drama club. It was only a matter of time for them to be together but it was when they kissed for a rendition of Romeo and Juliet that he knew he was in love. Funny thing though, their love ended tragically, not Romeo and Juliet tragic but enough.

Since then, he had tried very hard to keep an open mind when it came to love and searched for it. But the memories of the past had managed to render Robin's heart useless for more time than he would like to admit. That was when he had decided that enough was enough, that he needed a new outlook on life, so he packed his things and moved to the states. At first, it was a challenged. Hearing about how fast pace life was there and actually experiencing it made it difficult for Robin to adapt. He did though, and soon enough the man had made a pretty good life for himself for the short time he was there.

Behind he left his pursuit of finding love again, and instead concentrated on finding himself. The classroom, that was where he finally allowed his true self to come out. Teaching literature had provided a certain amount of solace that Locksley didn't have before. He had been teaching back home but this new place, this new university he was in had a different air, people had a different upbringing which resulted in a very peculiar way of thinking. Debates, exchange of opinions from the different students taught Robin new every day.

One of those things being, that giving yourself time to heal will morph your view in life completely.

That was exactly what happened to him.

Then he met Regina and things finally fell into place. It was an odd relationship at first. They only had seen each other once and the rest was in a text conversation and phone calls. No, he didn't mind it whatsoever. It gave a certain amount of mystery to the relationship. Besides, he had come to adore Regina's text humor and beautiful voice. Still, he missed seeing her face in the flesh that was why he asked for the date in her office. Regina was a very busy woman like him, but after balancing things out he had managed to find the perfect moment to visit her at the studio she worked in. That day also served as the perfect moment for him to ask her to go with him to his high school reunion.

That particular topic was quite difficult for him. He was going to ask on to go to London with him and not only that, she would most likely meet his crazy family but that wasn't all, that wasn't the worse part. There was a big chance they would run into Marian and Robin didn't feel ready for that. But that was only if the accepted, and if she did well, it promised to be an interesting trip. One because he would most likely have to talk to Regina about Marian. After her betrayal, the last thing he ever wanted to do is see her. He should and he will but he doesn't even know how to exactly he should approach the topic. To him it was sensitive. It wasn't because of how Regina might react, he just doesn't know how to reach for the words to speak without feeling that pain all over again. The sole thought makes his heart ache and messes his emotions like a bee hive. But as long as he keeps that inside, how will he ever be able to give himself completely to Regina?

Life is tricky, and it will give you the push you need to actually get on with the show.

|xXx|

The moment he walked into the kitchen something felt wrong. Not because of Regina, never because of her, but something else entirely. It wasn't until Marian came into view that Robin understood the bad feeling he had. Not long ago he had expressed his feelings, his love for Regina and maybe it was too soon but she feels the at way as he which provided the man with peace of mind. Now, he believes that all of that may go down the drain thanks to Marian's impromptu presence in his life after being away from it for years now. Especially when Regina left them both alone to talk. Though, for him, there's was no much to talk about. Things were pretty clear for Robin but here he is with the woman who he once swore to love forever only to be left behind betrayed and heartbroken by her.

"What do you want?" The coldness in his voice even surprised himself. It had affected Marian as well, she visibly cringed. This wasn't the type of conversation that would go smoothly. There's pen up anger and unresolved issues, well at least in him. If Marian truly believe that because of his usual serene self this was going to be easy, then oh she is on for a rude awakening.

Instead of just answering his question, Marian turned to the place where a mere few minutes ago Regina had walked out on them. His eyes did follow the path hers took, sighing. How he wish to be going after Regina right about now. "I see you finally found someone." There was a bitter bite to her words. If she realized she was doing that, Marian didn't show it but Robin heard it loud and clear. And was it just him or there was also sadness in her voice? Focus Robin!

"I don't see how that is any of your concern." He bites back. They barely spoke two minutes and he could already feel irritation gnawing at him. Things weren't always like this. Robin and Marian had the type of relationship that everyone envied. They loved one another, trusted and were always there when they needed it the most. That is what made the whole mess between them so horrible. If there was someone in this world he never believe could hurt him was Marian and things ended up badly.

"You're right." She replied as calmly as possible, but Robin saw the sadness in her eyes. He shouldn't be swayed by it, after all, they are in this situation because of her. "But that doesn't mean I don't worry for you." Marian supplied albeit reluctantly and Robin fought the urge to spit out a mirthless laugh.

He failed, and Marian cringed once more.

"Cut the phony act. It doesn't suit you." Arms came to cross over his chest, another necessary barrier between them. Distance, that is what he needed between them, so he walked to the opposite side of the kitchen island that provided him with obstacles between both of their bodies. "Why are you here?" He asked. Robin didn't even look at her. His eyes were glued to a space on the wall passed the mocha woman. The last thing he wanted was to be swayed by her dark eyes that always did have a calming effect on him. He cannot think of them without feeling fire building up inside of him. Robin supposed that anger was a good emotion at the moment. That it will provide him with the necessary strength to carry on with this pointless conversation with Marian, and it will shock her but what's the point of losing his cool so early in the conversation? Though it will certainly make things interesting.

"I'm not -" But she didn't continue with whatever she wanted to say, instead she walked closer to the kitchen island, standing right across from Robin. "I only came to apologize." Marian sighed, hands on the edge, holding on really tight, almost like a lifeline to earth. Robin did not speak, she must know what he was thinking. She usually always did. "I know you don't believe that I am being sincere, but I am. It had taken a lot of me to come here and face you. And I am aware that I waited for a very long time to do so but I thought you didn't want to see me."

Robin scoffed, "You are right, I didn't want to see you, but then again you never did take into consideration what I wanted, did you?"

"That's not true." She tried, but Robin rose his hand, a frown covered his lips.

"Don't. You know I'm right." Robin dropped his arms to the side, "For a very long time I thought that you and I were perfect for each other. That you listen to me, that you took into consideration what I wanted in life for us but all , ever did was manipulate me to become what you wanted." His hand landed with a soft thud on the counter. "All for, in the end, you leaving me for someone else. Classy." To finally be able to say those words out loud, to her, unclogged something in his chest. He lived in resentment for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to actually let go of the bad feelings that were poisoning his life. He wondered for a moment if he had spoken this words before if he had confessed his most painful memories to Regina before Marian came into his life again, would on be feeling what he feels at the moment? He will never know of that he is sure but at least speaking of it with Regina won't be too hard.

Or so he hopes.

Marian, on the other hand, had paled. Her usually cinnamon features were white as newly washed sheets and her eyes widen. As he thought before, she didn't expect to see this side of him, not directed at her anyway and it took her a few moments to find her center in which she could use words once again. "Okay, I deserve that."

'You deserve so much more than that.' Robin thought to himself. For now keeping quiet was his best bet. There was something she wanted, otherwise, she wouldn't have come. Robin felt that her apology was a fake as the love she once professed to feel.

"But I'm trying to make an effort here to apologize. The least you can do is listen. You did push me to do what I did."

Snap.

You could hear the sound the last of his patience, his sanity snapping like a strain chord after putting too much pressure on it. "I pushed you to cheat on me? With my best friend? You blame me for something you did?" Because it was completely insane that Marian had to blame him for something she did in all her faculties. It wasn't like Robin had pointed a gun at her head and told her to cheat on him. His only crime was loving her. "You are more insane than I first thought."

"You were too perfect!" She snapped back. "You were always there when I needed you. You were there when I didn't even know I needed you. I constantly compared myself with Robin Gael Locksley and I wasn't his match." Marian took a deep intake of air. "You were too good to me, while I was a mess. I needed a boyfriend who messed up sometimes. That wasn't always forgiving like you are right now."

For a very long time, he questioned himself why Marian did what she did and this wasn't at all what he expected. It was a shocking revelation. "Oh, I'm sorry that my parents raised me to be a good man, an understanding one that doesn't take anything or anyone for granted. That doesn't excuse what you did."

"Doesn't it?" The brunette challenged, arms crossed just like Robin's were before. The only difference between their actions was that the man wanted to create another barrier between them and Marian wanted to defy. "Lets review the facts, shall we?" The woman stood straight, "You never, not once, went against my wishes. You were always doing whatever I wanted and not once expressed interest in anything other than me."

It made little sense what Marian was trying to prove. What was so wrong with wanting to keep her happy? What was so wrong in treating her like a gentleman? Sure, Keith was a bit rough and daring, unlike Robin but he had a horrible reputation when it came to woman and Marian fell into his arms without a second thought. "I fail to see your reasoning in all of this, Marian. If I'm not mistaken, being in a relationship meant listening to your partner, compromising when there was a disagreement, hearing the other person hopes and dream, helping them achieve them." Robin's hands were planted firmly against the countertop, eyes like steel boring into hers. "If you wanted an asshole of a boyfriend, then you did well in abandoning me at the altar to run off with Keith."

Marian cringed at Robin's words. He could see clearly in her eyes that his words had an effect on her and honestly he was glad. It wasn't his intention to hurt her but as the time, years, passed by the only thing he ever wanted was to know if somewhere deep inside of her there was regret in her. Robin just proved that there was. Which in hindsight gives him a certain relief he didn't even realize he needed up until they had this conversation. For a very long time, Robin had lived a life in which he tried very hard to not hate Marian, that sort of emotions didn't have a space in his heart but it was difficult fleeting when the pain was always so raw every present. It wasn't until he met Regina that he realized that he could let go of such negative emotions. He finally knew that his heart could love again and it gave him the long wanted sense of peace he truly needed. Now more than ever, as he stands in front of Marian, Robin knows that his feelings for the feisty brunette he met a few months ago are worth more than words could ever express, that he loves her with every fiber of her being.

He needs to tell her that.

He needs to see Regina now.

"Robin, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Truly it was never my intention." Marian finally found her voice. The woman cleared her throat once more, sorrow in her eyes, insecurities he only saw once when Marian's parents died triumph and, oh his heart dropped to the pits of his stomach. "I never got to apologize, I acted poorly and because of that karma decided that I needed to pay." Robin swallowed thickly, fist clenched together as he waits for the inevitable bad news. "Keith, he..." For a moment she went silent, gathering the words and strength to speak again. He knows this act too well. She is nervous and hurt and lost in the night of her thoughts. Her breathing labored as the pain settled on the surface of her heart and Robin feels sorry for the first time since they began speaking. Marian has never dealt with loss very well, but she was keeping strong. For her sake or his? Locksley doesn'tonknow. "...He died a few months ago." And oh, he actually feels sorry for her. Keith never was his favorite person. They were friends in grade school but after a while, he began to pull away from him more and more. Years later he realized that it was because Keith always been in love with Marian and when they forged a special friendship the man was furious but in the end Marian picked him. Still, the anger Robin had for since his first love walked into the room had abated and turned into a sense of melancholy for the woman that once held his heart in the palm of her hands.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." He said with a somber voice and it was truthful. There was no need to stomp all over her, especially not thanks to this. Death isn't something to be trifled with. "If you came here to ease your guilty conscious, rest assure everything is all right. You can live your life knowing I've forgiven you." His words came out as easy as breathing and he knew he was done with this chapter of his life, finally.

"Thanks..." She muttered, breathing out a short sigh of relief. "There's just one thing left for me to ask." Robin perked up at that, brows scrunched together. Marian eyes fell to the floor for a moment, her lip trapped between her teeth. The man thought that whatever she wanted to ask, she thought better of it but when he eyes landed again on his face he knew that whatever it was, was scaring the hell out of her. "Will we ever be able to be friends again?"

Robin's brow inched closer to his hairline, mouth dropped into an 'o' afterward. He wasn't expecting that at all, but then again why was he so surprised? Marian was the type of person that didn't like to be at war with anyone. Which is ironic since she was the first to retaliate against his heart. Robin crossed his arms, thinking thoroughly about her question. Can they ever be friends? He doesn't know. For a long time, he had seen the woman as an enemy, and that view of her will take the time to change. He knows it will, and even then he doesn't know if he can be friends with her. Too much bad blood and tears had been shed thanks to her, the possibility of a friendship seemed so far off at the moment. But he doesn't discard the possibility for something akin to that in a few years to come. "Honestly, I don't know. You hurt me, a lot Marian. It was because of you I learned how to love but also how to hate and all the bad outweighs the good you've done in my life." The disappointment on her face was apparent, but she nodded. "I need time to figure things out. The last thing I want is to give you false expectations. I've always been honest with you, and that isn't going to change now. I just ask for you to keep your distance. When I'm ready we can talk but for now..." He took a very deep breathabout dropped to the side the moment he expelled air. His eyes were locked again to the hallway Regina walked down a while ago.

"You seem happy..." She commented. Robin's gaze flickered from the hallway to Marian. "She looks like someone who's worthy of your heart. I'm sorry I didn't see the good man you always been." He shook his head, a sad smile covering his face.

"I'm sorry you didn't see that as well." Robin shrugged, adding, "Maybe it was for the best. Took me a while but I got over it and I met Regina and the moment I looked into her eyes I was freed from the riptide I was caught in." Marian nodded.

"Can you believe I was hoping that you and I, miraculously, would reconnect and take off from where we left things." Marian snorted a laugh. "How stupid of me to think that you would still have feelings for me." Robin rose a brow at that, looking at her like she grew a second head, but Marian began talking quickly before he had a chance to shot down her words. "I just don't want to be alone. And well if there was someone that could make me feel at peace it was you. But I knew, deep down, it wouldn't work. I burned that bridge a long time ago."

"You got that right." Ouch.

"I deserve that." She stood straight, taking a deep breath before smiling. "I should go. You look like you are about to run out of the kitchen." Marian picked up her things, "I'll see you whenever our paths crossed again."

"Aren't you going to the school reunion?" Robin inquired with head tilt. Marian simply rolled her shoulders. "I was going to attend but upon further reflection, I'll skip it. There are things I need to do and besides, the last thing I want is to make you and your girlfriend uncomfortable." With a half turn, Marian gives Robin a lopsided smile. "Have fun and tell her that she has nothing to worry about. It is more than obvious she was worried that I came to claim you again. But you are utterly in love with her."

Robin smiled because yes, that was true, he was completely in love with Regina and he is about to remind her how much. With one last look at Marian's retrieving form, he managed to smile that was genuinely for Marian, "Good luck with everything." He said before he quickly moved around the kitchen island to head down the path that Regina had taken. For the first time in years, Locksley feels lighter than ever. The iron squeezing his heart had finally been lifted and if he was ready to give himself completely to Regina before, now more than ever he is ready to give it his all. He is ready to get lost in the universe that is Regina Mills. To discover the constellations that are her secrets, to construct their own galaxy together.

Robin is prepared to share with her everything. The good, the bad and everything in between a heartbeat and the next.

|xXx|

Regina released a sigh, loud enough, with it the tension left her body if only a little.

"I just want him to be happy." And at that Lorelai smiled.

"He is..." The older woman gathered both of Regina's hands in hers and squeezed them softly. "..with you."

It was a reassurance that Regina craved, needed. Robin hasn't exactly spoken about Marian before, so her knowledge of their relationship is non-existent. But she did look into his eyes when Regina dared to kiss his cheek before leaving the pair alone. What she saw there made her breath hitch at the back of her throat. Such an anger that wasn't something Regina didn't think he could muster; but there it was, as clear as day. His usual calm blue eyes were stormy with rage, a shade darker than the ones Regina saw while they were making love the night before. Whatever that woman did to him had been horrible to make such a peaceful man to spike with anger this way. Regina shook her head, archiving the visual of his eyes somewhere in the back in her mental photobook. Regina needed to concentrate to calming herself more. Her breathing is spiking again and Lorelai's hands are squeezing tighter to get her to calm down.

"Regina look at me." Robin's mother pleaded. Regina managed to turn her gaze back to her. "Breathe." Slowly, but surely, the brunette began taking shallow breaths in, up until she managed to take more and more air in. After a while, Regina's breathing had normalized. "Marian..." It was the first time she actually spoke that name. "What did she do to Robin?"

The question lingered between them, simmering, releasing a negative vibe from the older woman who turned her gaze down for a moment. Regina was good at reading body language, as a writer she had come accustomed at explaining it at depth. They way Lorelai's body shivered told Regina that it was something the woman hasn't spoken about in a while. Or how her blue eyes shimmered with sadness, explaining that is something she hasn't been able to forget. The difference between Robin's and Lorelai eyes was this, the woman felt powerless whilst Robin felt or rather looked lost. The older woman released a long sigh, a smile more like a grimace on her lips as she looked at Regina again. "I think that's something Robin will tell you soon." Lorelai shrugged, "He hasn't been able to talk about itenvisionbut something tells me..." The woman looked upaccessibleand Regina cannot help turning around. Robin was standing there looking awkward. If this afterward any other situation Regina would have teased him but the expression on his face and the storm of emotions she is feeling put at stop to her normal behavior. "...that he is ready to talk about it now." Regina had nearly forgotten that Lorelai was there. It was as if looking into Robin's eyes had managed to stop time for a split second, making Regina forget her surroundings. The brunette head turned to the other woman who was smiling at her. Regina relaxed a bit and Lorelai leaned forward to kiss Regina's forehead. It was such a surprise but it felt so right that Mills closed her eyes, taking in the lightness that she was being bestowed. Robin's mother stood up, letting go Regina's hands in the process. She took a few steps to her son and grinned up at him. "She is a good woman. Don't let her slip away..." Robin simply nodded. The woman turned to Regina, "I'll inside if you need me." With nothing more left to say, the woman walked into the house, no doubt to give it a second try to making breakfast.

Silence fell between them. Regina's eyes continued looking everywhere but at Robin whilst he tried to muster the courage to say something, anything that would focus her attention on him. There were so many ways this conversation between them could go, but Robin hoped it didn't spiral out of control. "Regina I..." But nothing else came out of his mouth, and the brunette didn't say anything, she didn't even move. Knowing that he needed to make more of an effort, Robin moved to sit down on the space his mother had been claiming a mere few moments ago. When she didn't move away Robin knew it was a good sign. She was willing to hear him out. "I didn't expect to see her here." Robin was aware that it was inevitable to see her at the school reunion, and he felt like he had time to talk to Regina about everything that had happened between them but life isn't always simple, and he should have seen this coming. Maybe he should have spoken about Marian before coming to London. But the deed was done, and destiny made sure to send the memo to the pair loud and clear. They need to be more honest, more transparent if they were going to make things work between them. And Gods Robin wants this to work out with Regina. He doesn't see possible to live a life without her.

Why is his mind making things feel like he is blowing them way out of proportion?

He probably is.

Or isn't he?

When Regina doesn't acknowledge him, again. Robin feels frustration build up inside of him. Why wasn't she speaking? Why isn't she even looking at him? He hates her silence so much. It robbed him of the ability to breath. And he needs her voice to breath.

"Regina..." He tried again, this time with a tinge of frustration and a splash of pleading. Regina finally looked up at him, breathing out.

"Why you never talked to me about her?" Were the first words to leave and mouth, and yes it was a valid question. Why didn't he? Out of fear? Out of guilt? Or maybe because he didn't want her to feel sorry for him? It was the former rather than the other two. He couldn't begin to fathom Regina feeling sorry for him and his pathetic broken heart that was left to rot after Marian. Not that he feels that way anymore. Regina had been such a healing balm for his heart and soul. Still, he didn't say anything about it and he hopes that it is a mistake he can repair.

So honesty was the best way to go.

"Truthfully?" He laced his fingers together on top of his lap, eyes far off in the distance sky. "I didn't want you to feel sorry for me." That gathered him a reaction from Regina. Her head snapped back to him, he could see that she was confused, she reeked of confusion. "Marian and I, we had a good relationship, or so I thought." Robin finally looked at her. He licked his lips nervously. "We've known each other since we were little tykes. Our families were very close but it wasn't until we entered high school that we started something. Marian has always been a free spirit, sweet, kind and gentle and I thought that I've had won the lottery with her. But..." He swallowed thickly, as he began cracking his knuckles. Talking about this love experience with Marian always managed to make him feel unhinged, uncomfortable to a high degree, though at the moment it isn't as tough as he would have thought. Talking to Regina had been rather easy in the past few months, now that not burdensome sensation is quickly taking over. "I was wrong. I never saw the other side of her until it was very late. We were going to get married but she left me at the altar for another man. A man that had it against me for so long." Regina's eyes widen in surprised at his confession.

Out of all the things Regina was expecting, this wasn't even remotely close to her wild imagination. Who leaves such a good man? Robin is the very definition of good. He never has anything bad to say about another person. Sure, he had his dark humor from time to time, and when it came to sass he was the only person to ever match her. But his aura was a bright light that filled her with warmth and the very fact that someone could throw that away was inconceivable to Regina. Mills took his hands in her (they were shaking and fidgety but the moment she touched him Robin's whole body calmed down). "Why would she do that?" Apparently, all she could do was speak in form of questions.

Robin took a deep breath, "She wanted an asshole." He bites his lip, adding. "Keith was the very definition of that word. The town bad boy and I was too good to see that she wasn't interested in me anymore. When I proposed to her Marian hesitated l and I thought it was because it was too soon. We've just finished university and I had a good job waiting for me. I had it all figured out and well she said yes for that." Robin moved his hand around so he could laced his fingers with Regina's, the worse was about to come. "We were engaged for two years before we finally decided on a date. I was doing amazing in my job and she had begun working as a teacher as well in our old high school. Everything seemed to point to the perfect moment for us to tie the knot. What I was clueless to was the fact that while I was teaching at a university, Marian and Keith got closer. He was a teacher in the same school as her and well the rest is obvious." Finally getting that off his chest made his body feel lighter somehow. Between being able to talk to Regina and permanently ending his sorrowful story with Marian, Robin is on the path to true happiness and he knows he wants to walk down that road with Regina.

Only if she wants to as well.

The growing silence had Robin holding back a breath. His heart hammered hard against his chest and his skin felt sweaty. Her none responsive attitude made him too nervous. If she didn't say something soon, he would erupt like a volcano. He doesn't want to be mean or anything, he just needed to know that she won't walk away from him just because he might be a little broken. Robin felt lucky, blessed when he met Regina that sunny day in the park, the sole thought of losing him had his heartstring straining to the point of snapping.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Another question came out of her mouth and he is starting to believe that she doesn't know what else to say.

"Because..." He cleared his throat. "I was afraid that you would feel sorry for me. That you wouldn't want to be with someone who's a bit damaged."

At that Regina stiffened. He felt it in the way her hand went slack in his. "You aren't damaged, Robin." And thank God it wasn't another question, he doesn't have all the answers, not yet anyway. There's still a lot to process, so much to handle. "You are a good man. Caring, sweet. The last thing I could ever call you is damaged. In any case, the damaged one her is me." A mirthless laugh left her lips, Robin frowned. He is no stranger to the touch of self-loathing Regina feels, and there's no easy way to change the way she feels and perceives herself but he wished with all his heart that she could see herself through his eyes. To him, even in all her flaws, Regina is perfect. Everything about her inspired Robin in ways she doesn't seem to understand. Falling in love with that woman was easy, loving her is rewarding.

"I need you to understand one thing." He was able to voice with strength and conviction, "You aren't damaged. Everything you have gone through, all the pain you have felt only made you stronger, tougher more beautiful that you could ever imagine." Lips curled into a warm smile, as his fingers flexed tighter against hers. Robin is aware that it is a long and tedious process to make her understand a fraction of what he sees in her, but step by step, loving her each day will do just the trick. One day she will understand that Regina Mills is truly loved. But for now, all he can do is let her know how truly special she is. "One day you'll see it, one day you'll understand why I love you. It isn't because you are truly beautiful on the outside but because you are beautiful on the inside as well. believes. That's all I ever want you to understand. But don't worry, if you can't believe it now, I'll believe enough for the both of us."

Regina's eyes filled with tears as the words reached her. The feelings that this man before her provoke were something out of this world. To think that just a moment ago she was sad, afraid to lose him and now, with everything he had just said, Regina is sure that she found a treasure in him. It made her harder to deny that she was truly in love with him, not that she wanted to (though she was pretty close to closing herself off again with Marian's dropping in. But Lorelai was right, Robin did care and love her very much.) It was like there was a box of stars inside of her that she doesn't dare to open, too afraid to find out that maybe they are dying. Because everything dies in the end, even the stars in the universe, the sun up in the sky, but Robin peaked into that both and didn't coward. He actually came to love the little glance he took and it makes her rather curious to see if there was life inside.

And there is.

There is something because, with him, she feels warm, safe and Regina is acutely aware of her surroundings, more than ever. So maybe there something inside of her that she can offer Robin and he isn't running away from her.

Wait, what were they talking about? They went way off topic here. Did it matter though? Robin was here, with her and not with Marian and he is saying all these amazing things about her that it is impossible to not believe that he would choose the other woman. From what she gathered thanks to the storm in his eyes before and they story Robin had told her about them, Regina is pretty sure that if he still harbored any love for her, the brunette would have seen it. Robin is the type to wear his emotions on his sleeve and at the very moment, all she could feel was unconditional love, for her.

Still, everything needed to be out in the open in order for them to move forwards with this relationship. It occurs to her that she hasn't really said anything about his confession. That all she really did was ask question after question. Regina is entitled to them, she needed to understand Robin better and now she does. "You really know your way with words." She makes it through a smile feeling a tinge light even though everything began with a heavy weight in her chest. Regina's emotions are still all over the place but at least the doubts that had been plaguing her mind receded, allowing her to just breathe in the calming air around Robin. But again, her smile falls, and she takes a deep, stabilizing breath. It was now or never. There's a beat of silence that allowed her mind to wander off. Robin smiled at her but doesn't say anything else. He doesn't push, doesn't speak and for that Regina is grateful. In order for her to gather herself back up, Mills needed to think a bit.

The silence didn't stretch more than it had to. In a moment of true clarity, Regina managed to speak. "I have to admit I was afraid of what it would mean having Marian dropped into your life like she did." Her resolve had turned to steel, but vulnerability was clear in her dark eyes. They do say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and her windows are Windex clean to Robin. "For a moment I thought you were going to try again with her and that put a pause in my heart." All that love she had been feeling for Robin was consuming her, eating her alive while Robin talked to his former girlfriend slash fiance. Now? Now she feels pathetic about the whole thing. Their hearts are set on each other. If they weren't meant to be, destiny would have worked a bit harder to separate them.

She loves and hates this optimistic side of her.

Robin is rubbing off on her.

"I'm sorry I didn't have faith in you for a flicker of a moment. This is all so new to me." Regina bites her bottom lip, before admitting, "I've never thought I'd have this, love, you."

The smiled so brightly the sun would shy away from the light he radiates had Regina's breath hitching at the back of her throat. He was like a work of art, priceless and inspiring. Makes her question so many things but at the same time gives her all the answer to the secret of life. "Never doubt my love for you." He said and Regina nodded, good they were on the same page. "I know being in a relationship isn't easy for you and it isn't for me either. I can only go by the only relationship I've had in my entire life and it moodiness on lies and betrayal. So I want things to be different. You and I are going to learn together what it means to be a couple. The only thing we need is love and honesty. Everything else will fall into place, okay?"

Yes, she can go with that. It sounds easy enough, emphasis on the word easy but she can try, they can try. But she needs to ask the one question that in her soul needs to be uttered. "You really wanna be with me? I'm a complication. I'm moody and downright sardonic and sarcastic. You know what you are getting into with me?" Robin scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully even under the pressure of such an important conversation.

"I want every part of you, Regina." Robin took a deep breath and kneeled before her, eyes up locking with hers. "I want your complications, your moodiness, your sass, and sarcasm. I want to hear you laugh, I want to listen to you when you are sad. I want your tears of joy and the ones of sadness. I want your anger and happiness. I want you to know that no matter what I am here for you. This isn't something fleeting and I know you can feel it too. You are in every part of me. Every cell, incrusted in my bones and buried in the deepest parts of my heart." Her eyes, her beautiful and soulful dark eyes were shiny with tears. Her smile conveyed all the emotions she was feeling at the moment. His own heart was all tingly and warm and shit, he is falling deeper in love with her. "All I want is to share everything with you. My insecurities, my triumphs, my defeats. I want to be better, I want to always be worthy of your heart."

All these words that Robin was uttering had her heart wanting to burst out of her ribcage. All felt too surreal. If she blinks the water works will just fall like a cascade of emotions but she cannot help it. Neither can she help the way her lips curled into a warm smile. Forgotten were the negative emotions she harbored when she first crossed the door to the balcony. Right now there was not space for them. "Robin..." She whispered, covering his cheeks with her hands as she leaned to kiss him softly. Robin wasn't shy about kissing her back, actually when she did he completely relaxed. The man had been on edge, both of them were but now everything is alright again. Marian dropping in on them had actually managed to strengthen what they had and it was beautiful. When the kiss broke, their forehead pressed together as their breathing mingled in the space between them. Everything about the moment was perfect and then, out of the blue. "Marry me, Regina." And the brunette stiffened.

"W-What?" She opened her eyes, pulling back to look at Robin's face. He was serious, his eyes bluer than ever laced with firmness, Lips into a thin line that just wanted to break out into a smile. "Are you serious?" She asked because he was certainly saying because of the heat of the moment? But he nodded and Regina felt her stomach do somersaults and shit.

"I know this is sudden." Regina snorted a laugh, he shook his head, "But I think we can do this. I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life and I like to believe you feel the same way."

She does, but that isn't the point. And before she could point out the list of reasons this was insane, Robin continued making his case.

"We barely admitted we love each other, I know. But I don't see myself with anyone else and truthfully we are everything but a conventional couple. I love that about us. We do our own thing, and we can continue doing so, just married and living under the same roof." Locksley chewed on his lip for a moment, "I'd hate going back to New York knowing that you and I are going to be off to our separate apartments and spend weeks without seeing each other and yes I know, it makes a build up but when I don't have you close I feel lonely."

And oh, well how can she argue with that? She cannot lie to herself, from the very moment they boarded her mind was reeling, thinking about what is going to happen when they returned from London. This is the most time they've spent together since they started their relationship and honestly she is getting accustomed to having Robin around. The thought of going back to office dates and conversations over the phone made her feel queasy. Still, Marriage? Now that was something that needed careful consideration. It wasn't like being his wife didn't appeal to her, Regina actually saw them as husband and wife and that in itself created a new repertoire of problems in her mind. Which made saying no the harder. Well, she wasn't going to say no, but not yes either. Why is she creating a storm in a glass of water? Ugh.

"One thing is wanting to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But marriage, that's a big commitment." And Regina isn't sure she'd made a good wife anyway. She didn't exactly have a good role model to emulate. Robin is so sweet and caring, and she can imagine him being the supportive, loving, kind and fair type of husband whereas Regina she just doesn't know. She worries turning elusive, ruthless and heartless as her mother.

It scares the hell out of her. There's something that scares her the most and it is Robin's face and the shade of disappointment covering her his skin. It tugs at her heartstrings, makes her stomach upset and guilt wash over her. He genuinely wanted this, to be forever together and here she is putting excuses in her head as to why this is a bad idea.

It isn't really, but she had been conditioned to believe that everything good comes with a price and there's that open space for disappointment in the long run. That particular space is present at the moment. "You don't want to get married." And the way he said it had Regina putting her hands his cheeks again, shaking her head like a mad woman.

"It isn't that," Regina interjected before he said anything else. "I haven't really thought about marriage since Daniel."

With everything that happened with him, how he completely played with her heart, Regina hasn't thought that she could take anyone seriously until Robin walked into her life, sweaty and with a craving for Banoffee pie. From that very first encounter, her life, even her way of thinking had changed forever. "And honestly it frightens me how much I want this but I'm also aware that I might not be a good wife. I'm barely a good girlfriend." At that Robin frowned, most likely ready to shot down her words. Regina is quite self-critical, and that was something Robin didn't put up with. He wanted her to see herself differently but years of low blows and hurtful comments from her mother had made Regina vulnerable, raw and completely unable to see herself differently.

"You are a good girlfriend." He said matter-of-factly a smirk covering his lips. Regina rolled her eyes. "You are an amazing girlfriend, an even more amazing friend. I couldn't have found a better partner. I wouldn't be asking you to marry me if I knew it wasn't going to pan out. I know it will. Lets give it a test run."

Brows scrunched together at that. Regina gives him an 'explain further' look that has the man chuckling.

"When we return to New York we can try living together for a few months. Pretend for a while that we are married. If everything works out then we will have our answer." His expectant look has her squirming a little where she is sitting, that and the fact that he is still kneeling in front of her. Made her aware that he wasn't about to give up on this, and on some levels it was endearing. Mills mulled it over with a hum, carefully analyzing his proposal. It wasn't a bad idea, and she will see Robin more often, plus this will prove to her if she was wife material or not. There's a voice that sounds too familiar to her mother, telling her to say no, that this was a bad idea but looking at Robin, at all the hope in his blue eyes made that voice go mute and it relieved Regina. "If we do this..." She began, taking a deep breath. "You'll have to live with all my bad habits." This makes Robin laughed before he said 'I don't mind that.' Why must he be this way? So nice and understanding. She could kiss him for it. Wait, she can. Regina leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back. "I accept living with you."

His smile made her smile herself as he stood up, pulling Regina up with him. Strong arms wrapped around her lithe frame, her head against his chest. "You won't regret it." And that she believes but for now she'll keep it to herself. "Do I get to propose again?" She snorted out a laugh but nodded.

"Ask me again in a few months."

"Will do." He responded pulling back to look into her eyes. "I love you, Regina."

She'll never get tired of hearing that. "And I love you too."

|xXx|

By the time noon came around everyone was back to their normal cheerful disposition. Killian made a few comments that if she ever got bored or Robin he would be there. Regina had replied 'Duly noted' causing the man in question to raise a brow at her. It was adorable to see him a bit jealous and he and Killian began bantering playfully but all that came to a stop the moment Lorelai and Richard walked into the living room. Regina had been sitting beside Belle on the couch while Robin sat on the floor in front of her. Fingers splayed into his hair, running them softly against the silk sensation of his short threads. It was such a domestic sight that melted her heart. Here they were surrounded by amazing people having pleasant conversations about everything. To be able to experience what it felt like to have a family was something Regina didn't even feel possible. But then Lorelai sat at the other side of her taking Regina's free hand and she thought 'I never wanna leave this place'.

But nature called and she needed to use the loo. Regina leaned forward and kissed Robin's cheek. Everyone began hollering at them but she just rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll be right back. I need to use the little ladies room." Robin nodded kissing her cheek before she moved away from him. Out of the living room, down the hall, one left and she arrived at her destination. Regina made used of it, washing her hands afterward. When she opened the door that leads to the hallway, Robin was there waiting for her with a grin.

"What?" She raised a brow, "You can't be without me for five minutes." Robin says a petulant 'no' that has her chortling. Arms around his neck quickly as she tilted her head. "Am I that indispensable in your life now?"

Robin pressed his lips to hers. "Yes, you are."

"Robin Locksley, sometimes you are too much to handle." He shrugged, unbothered by her words. Regina had to laugh because really he is always taking her words in stride.

"Good thing I'm only yours to handle."

"I suppose that's true." Regina grinned. Her next course of action was to kiss him. At first, it was soft and sweet. Then time continued to move and his teeth dragged her lower lip and his hand found purchase on her hips. Robin pushed her gently against the wall, his thumb digging into her hips. "Robin..." She whispered. Regina is aware where this is heading but they are in the middle of the hallway, and his room is on the other side of the house and it was a big house and shit when did he manage to get his hand into her pants? "We can't here..." She moaned when his finger rubbed against her sensitive nub over the fabric of panties.

He stopped kissing her neck, looking at both hands of the hallway. His lips quirked into what she calls a thinking pout. Regina manages to concentrate long enough to catch the glint of mischief in his eyes. He took his hand out of her pants. "Follow me." He muttered, tugging at her hand as they made their way to one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. When they walked inside, Robin closed the door behind him, locking it.

The dim lighting had the brunette squinting her eyes to get a better sense of the room. She tried to stand still, just in case, the last thing she needed was bumping into something. With her luck, Regina might end injuring herself and thus not make it to Robin's reunion which was going to be Marian free. When Robin placed his hand on her hips again and resumed kissing her neck, Regina moaned softly, closing her eyes momentarily to enjoy his lips on her skin. Seconds ticked by and the brunette finally opened her eyes, finally used to the low light. The first thing she saw was a small children's bed in te shape of a race car. Regina tried not to laugh but she couldn't. The action caused Robin to stop what he was doing. "Everything okay?"

"A tiny race car bed?" She turned to him, trying to envision his face in this light Robin's shoulders rolled into a shrug.

"This was my old room." He said like it was the obvious and good thing too. The last thing she wanted was to defile a kid's bed just because their libido had a mind of its own.

"Ohh..." Was her response before she claimed Robin's lips once more. Regina took his surprise and turned him around, walking him on to the bed and pushing him down. Regina smirked down at him beginning to unbuttoned her blouse. When down, she let it drop to the floor and then continued to take off her pants. "So..." She undid the zipper and sensually began to shimmy out of her jeans. "You fantasize about having sex on your old bed?"

Robin Adam's apple bobbed, a shrill of excitement rushing through her veins at the sight. He was devouring her with his eyes, especially after she managed to take off her pants (she had a little trouble at the end of it, but after taking off her flats everything fell into place. Regina moved closer to Robin, parting his legs so she could stand between them. The brunette smirked at how speechless he was. "Such a naughty boy..." Rasped with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Regina finally straddled his hips and grind them against hers. The friction caused her to moan and Robin took action. He took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere before he attached his mouth to her collarbone. Nips and bite had Regina closing her eyes, slim digits tangling in his dirty blonde hair hips still grinding against Robin's.

"Shit Regina..." He moves his mouth to the swell of her breast where he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Regina whimpered against him.

"You do know I'm wearing a dress that shows a lot of cleavage tonight?" That only serve to fuel Robin's action more. He picked her up enough to be able to drop her on the bed. His hand traveled down her body, playing with the waistband of her panties. Anticipation gathered in her stomach at what was going happen next and shit Regina felt truly wet. "I'm no mutt but I certainly will mark my territory." His voice was low, raspy, sexy and Regina felt her body shiver.

"Might who would have thought you were so possessive." Robin looked straight into her eyes. "I take good care of the things and people I care about. Plus you are sex on two legs." Regina right out laughs at that but it dies in the back of her throat when Robin pushed aside the fabric of her panties and rubbed her clit. The electrifying sensation ran across her body like a wave and had her closing her eyes wanting more.

Robin angles his mouth to her neck, sampling her skin like it was a delicacy. Teeth grazed her skin softly, while his fingers picked up the pace against her clit. As good as it was, and believe it was extremely good, Regina wasn't going to come, not like this. Nails dragged down his back, leaving red marks in their wake. Reaching the waistband of his pants Regina groaned. He was still clothed and all she wanted was to see him naked. He had such a body. Muscular, strong and it honestly turned her on even more. "Robin, inside." She almost pleaded. Her voice dripping with arousal that most likely matched her southern parts. Plus they didn't have much time. They were in a house full of people and she only excused herself to go to the bathroom. They are bound to be missed any moment now. Regina managed to push him back enough to undo his fly and button. Robin was all smirks and lip bite at her desperation. The brunette rolled her eyes, "Oh hurry up before someone comes around missing us."

Robin groaned but obliged standing up from the small bed, which she doesn't know how the hell they both fit in. Actually they don't but they are far too aroused to even care about it, still, she was starting to notice how uncomfortable she was and if Robin didn't hurry up and fuck her, she isn't responsible for her actions. The man in question his on top of her again, kissing her ardently. All teeth and tongue and oh, he began rolling down her panties until they were off and he did the same with her bra, unclasping it in a swift move.

God, Robin looked at her, more like gawked. He loves to see her like this, with little care in the world, happy and utterly passionate. The first time they were together he was floored by her beauty, though to be fair he lives in a constant state of Reginitis. The woman was absolutely stunning, every part of her. "You look absolutely ravishing." He compliments with a grin, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Regina rolled her hips against Robin's and shit, yeah, that.

"You'll have all the time in the world to admire, Robin." Balancing on her elbows, Regina then placed a kiss on his chest. "Now I need you to fuck me hard until the bed breaks." Winking she added, "It will be the best memory in your childhood bedroom." A sound diverted from his chest as he levers to kiss her hard, his free hand finds her nipple which he rolled between his fingers. Regina moaned into his mouth and it went straight to his cock. As much as he would like to tease Regina until she is begging for more, she was right. Grabbing his cock, Robin gave himself a single stroke before running the tip over her folds. The action elicited a moan from Regina that was music to Robin's ear. The position was a bit awkward thanks to the lack of space but he could make the most of it. Slowly, he slipped inside. Only half way through. He gave her the chance to accommodate. When he was sure that Regina wasn't uncomfortable, Robin pulled back and then in again this time completely. The pair moaned in unison, her snugness causing him to drop his forehead to her. "You feel so good..." Hooking one of her legs on his arm, Robin settled better between her legs, slowly thrusting into her. Regina's face morphed into one of pleasure and delight as the movement began to gain more force with each passing second.

"Robin faster." She rasped out, and he was more than happy to oblige.

If someone told him he would be having sex on his tiny race car bed a while back he wouldn't have believed it. Not even with Marian, he felt adventurous enough to do so but with Regina everything was different. His mouth found her neck again, biting and soothing. Regina's moans reverting all across the room and it occurs to him that maybe they should be more discrete. As much as he loves hearing her moan, getting caught wasn't something they needed. So he claims her mouth, swallowing the string of moans she is releasing. His body feel like it is on fire, his released coming closer and by the way, Regina's nails are digging into his skin he knows that her own is knocking at the door. But she won't come, not like this. It was enjoyable and all but he knows he isn't hitting her g-spot. So he changes the angle, clamping Regina's legs to one side his hand on her hip and it seems to do the trick. Regina's moans turned louder and his cock twitches even more inside of her.

Not too long now.

"Fuck -" Regina muttered. "Harder... I'm so close..." Robin's mouth was on hers again, dragging her lips between his teeth. He goes harder, faster as he can the tiny bed making all sort of noises. Maybe it will break and it would be worth it. "Come for me, Regina..." He coaxes, movements turning more erratic. He is trying to battle with his climax, wanting to make sure that the beautiful woman beneath him is thoroughly pleasured like she deserves. "Come with me..." His voice is low in her ear and that seems to do it. Regina comes with his name on her lips, a loud cry that had him spilling inside of her. He thrust a few times until they are both finished riding their orgasm. Robin lets go of her legs and tries to lay down the best way he can in the little bed. Regina is taking up all the space but when she noticed his intention, she scoots a little allowing him to laydown his chest meeting her back. Arms are around her instantly, a kiss pressed against her shoulder.

"I actually never dreamed of doing it here..." He finally answered the questioned she acted for what it felt like a millennia ago. Regina chuckled, lithe digits running patterns over the skin of his hands.

"I gathered as much. But it was fun."

"You got that right."

They both laugh, relaxing against each other. The silence stretches between them but it is comfortable. But what else could she expect? Being with Robin was a serene experience, and she realizes with a start that this is all she ever wanted. To love and be loved someone who's heart is gentle and Robin is exactly that. There's nothing else she could ever ask for.

"Robin?" He hummed. Regina takes a deep breath. "I'm looking forward to living with you." The man kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy to hear that." A beat of silence and he add. "I still have faith that I will make you my wife."

Despite herself, Regina smile. It was so like him to no give up. To find someone who wants to fights your battles, not for you but with you, was rare, the fact that in Robin, she can see them forging a future together, made the whole being a wife thing like something she would go for. Not because she doesn't want to be alone for the rest of her life, no, but because she truly loves and cares for this man that managed to spark her heart back to life. "Maybe when you ask again, I'll give you the answer you want."

Robin nodded and was about to say something else when...

"Robin, Regina?" A female voice called for them and Regina stiffened.

"I think that's our cue to make an appearance." Robin kisses her shoulder one last time before sitting up. Regina stands from the bed and began gathering their clothes before she began getting dressed. Once done she looked at Robin with a massive grin on her face.

"I wasn't kidding about the dress." Robin looked at her with a raised brow. "You know the greatest part about it?" Locksley stands up, pulling his pants on as he muttered a 'what'. Regina kissed him, took a step back and said, "It is completely accesible." With a wink, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room, leaving Robin behind with his mouth open and imagination running wild.

"Oh tonight is going to be really good indeed."

-A penny for your thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I took forever and I thought about leaving this as the last chapter to conclude this fanfic that was originally a OS but the number 9 makes me cringe…. So i'll post the final chapter soon. Thanks for all the nice words about this fic, provided that only two or three people actually read what I write… Anyway, I do hope you enjoy…

Xoxo, Janice.

|xXx|

"Love and loss," he said, "are like a ship and the sea. They rise together. The more we love, the more we have to lose. But the only way to avoid loss is to avoid love. And what a sad world that would be."

― V.E. Schwab, A Conjuring of Light

|xXx|

As she stared at her dress on the bed, Regina felt a new set of nerves settle in her stomach like heavy stones. She has never been the one to easily coward or be frightened by anything or no one. Regina has always been the strongest person she could ever be but the truth is after the day she had, after meeting Marian in such a way, it has made the brunette a little too skittish for her own good. Still, she tried to power through, to not let it show so Robin doesn't worry about her but as the seconds ticked by, and the hour drew near to Robin's reunion it was hard to hide the nervous energy she has been gathering like two socks rubbing against a carpet causing static electricity.

Her neurons were working overtime rubbing against each other as tidal waves of thoughts crossed her mind. Especially when she was staring at her dress like a hawk, a dress that was now openly mocking her.

Really she is working herself up silly, and if she continued down this path, she would be the sole culprit of ruining their night and he honestly couldn't do that to Robin who had been excited about this reunion.

"You are an extremely loud thinker." Robin's voice filtered into the room from where he stood at the frame of the bathroom door. Regina jumped a little, turning to him with a half-grin, a forced one at that. The man walked over to her, hands finding purchase on her hips as she willingly rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure about the dress." She simply stated, heaving a sigh. Since when does she feels so insecure in the way she dressed? Oh right, since she saw the beauty that was Robin's ex-fiance. The woman was probably very popular back in high school, contrary to Regina. The brunette was a geeky, glasses wearing dork that didn't have many friends and you could always find her in a corner reading a book. Whilst Marian looked like the type of girl that was head cheerleader, straight A student and also president of the drama club.

Marian might not be going to the school reunion but everyone knew their story even if it ended badly. Memories will always remain, just like passion had if Robin had assured her that his feelings for the other woman didn't exist anymore, there was still a part of her scared to the point of psyching herself out of her mind.

Robin placed a kiss on her temple, "Nonsense." He muttered, sitting on the bed pulling Regina with him to sit on his lap. "You have the ability of looking absolutely stunning in anything you wear." The man sucked on his lower lip before adding, "And even naked you look breathtaking." Regina laughed, swatting his chest gently, cheeks feeling red hot with embarrassment.

"So are you suggesting I go naked?" A brow rose, lips curving into a smirk. When Robin only answered smirking himself, Regina rolled her eyes. "I swear you are insatiable."

"What can I say, I've grown addicted to your mind and body."

Regina cannot help the rush of heat that covered her cheeks (again) at his declaration. It was amazing how a few words from him could make her forget that she was worried about something. Robin had something that always managed to put her at ease. An energy so pure that almost could purify her thoughts, almost. Because the moment she started thinking about the worries that were in her mind just a few moment ago made her head circle back to the initial problem, her dress (Really the dress wasn't the problem, the main actor of this play was her insecurities). Mills sighed, again and Robin frowned.

"What is this about?" He asked and Regina held in a breath.

She could always lie and say it was nothing and Robin wouldn't be the wiser.

No, that would be wishful thinking.

Robin was a very perceptive person and he will look right through her in a heartbeat. It was his thing, really. This man that was trying to calm her nerves by running circles over her exposed skin, had the ability to read her like a book. Sometimes she actually believed that Robin had actually found a 'Regina Mills instructions manual'. Then again, no one else ever bothered to get to know her like he did.

So lying? As tempting offer that it is, she had to fully declined.

Regina made eye contact with Robin, and his eyes sent a chill that ran bone deep. His blue eyes were always attentive and full of concern for her, it never failed but now there was something more there. Curiosity? Was he intrigued? Yes, he was all those things but there was something more there she couldn't quite place and it made her hyper sensitive. Her eyes closed for a moment, trying to clear the image away as the words attempted to gather on the tip of her tongue. She felt pathetic, almost childlike and Regina hates the fact that she allowed herself to be so vulnerable around Robin like that. No matter how high, or how strong material she used to build up her walls, it took just one look to tear them apart. Robin set them on fire and they came falling down like ashes in the rain.

"I just..." Come on Regina, out with it.

It was Robin after all, and whatever she said, he wasn't going to run for the hills or think that she is pathetic. Regina had truly come to believe that come heaven or hell, Robin will be there holding her hand. "I'm nervous about tonight." Okay, so that wasn't exactly what she had in mind but they were valid words. Regina was nervous, immensely so but not the kind of nervous that come with meeting new people, no. It was the kind that made her mind feel like a minefield and any words would blow up causing a big catastrophe in the confines of her own self.

Robin gave her a strange look, "Somehow I feel there's more..."And bingo. What an ability to hit on the nail.

Regina rolled her eyes but she should have known better than to try and pass it off as something as simple as that when in reality it was something bigger weighing her down. It was like Robin had a secret camera in her mind, watching how the mini version of herself hits the auto-destruct button and wait for the explosion to cause massive destruction. A bit exaggerated, but that was the most accurate way of explaining it. The brunette sucked on her lip, not looking at him while shrugging, or trying to shrug it off. Like it was Robin's thing to try and ease her, it was Regina's thing to shrug it off like it was nothing when in reality it was so much more. After a beat, Regina released her lip and sighed, "What if people start thinking you went for a downgrade?"

Robin looked genuinely confused and it took all her power to not laugh. She doesn't blame him, she is confused herself. Never has Regina been this insecure. The pride she felt on her self-esteem was something anyone would envy but today? Oh, today she doesn't even recognize herself. Even if that self-esteem was just a mask she put on each and every day.

"I don't follow." And Regina genuinely hoped that she didn't have to explain herself to him. That he would get it and skipped over the part in which she speaks what lies in her heart and mind and jumps right into his reassuring words. Regina absolutely loathes being this pathetic. Her self-esteem has never been the best but even so, she had thick skin, most of the time.

Except at the moment.

She felt raw and exposed to a degree that wasn't normal for the brunette. Why is it that being in love opened the door to all sensitivity and vulnerability? Shouldn't love to make you stronger than this? Regina certainly felt stronger being at his side but at this moment all that strength has turned to nothing. Okay, so maybe not nothing, there was still so many emotions she felt to make her powerful beyond comparison but she couldn't muster them.

"Marian." She simply said like it would explain everything that her mouth didn't dare to speak. His confusion turned into a frown and she could see he was genuinely appalled by her thoughts. Robin's face was easy to read. He could go from one emotion to the next and she quickly could make it out. It was surprising that she could, with the little time they had together. But maybe that was what truly loving a person meant? To be able to feel and make out all the emotions your other half is feeling. To be able to look into each other's eyes and have a silent conversation. It was surprising how easy things were with Robin, and it honestly managed to unnerve Regina from time to time.

But she likes it. Basks in the feelings of being connected to such an outstanding men on a higher level she wouldn't be able to reach with anyone. Not that she wanted to try her luck elsewhere. Like a feather floating through the air, Regina Mills is where she is meant to be.

They have a connection that Regina never before was lucky enough to feel with anybody else. Love has never been easy, but when true, it was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Regina you are not a downgrade." He said, a callous hand finding her cheek. Regina leaned into it, to his warmth, to the safety that his hand provided. "If anything, you are an upgrade. You've made me a better man." Robin smiled up at her, genuine and beautiful and Regina felt her heart soar to the sky. "For you, I'm willing to be the best version of myself. I want to be able to deserve you."

For a moment her throat closed off, her tongue twisted. Words couldn't, wouldn't come out. What could she say to that? Robin, time after time, has proven to be the remedy that her battered soul needed, even now, when self-doubts are plaguing her mind like a swarm of wasps. Somehow he managed to silence the deafening sounds of buzzing with peace and serenity. She is staring, she should say something, right? But what? Damn it, Regina, aren't you suppose to be a writer? It should be easy.

It isn't.

This is the very first time someone actually is treating her like an equal. Like someone who deserves to be loved and cherished. Love had never been easy, accepting it had been a task but right now, it is the biggest blessing Regina has ever received. But she should say something, anything. "You know what you asked me before?" Wait. Where is she heading with this? When Robin brows knit together in confusion for a moment, and she looked down, biting her lip and pushing a hair strand behind her ear, Robin's eyes flashed recognition to what she meant.

"Yes, I remember." He simply replied, reaching for her hand to lace their fingers together. "What about it?"

Regina bristle. Nervous energy rippled in her stomach, and she has to bite her tongue for a moment trying to find some composure so her words won't come out thin. "I was thinking that you would make an excellent husband and that Marian was insane for ever letting you go. Especially like she did..." For a moment she went silent. Robin nodded, mustering a slight smile. She can still see a little bit of hurt in those crystal blue eyes but she can also see a certain amount of pride. Because he feels pride in being a good man. He feels pride in making someone smile. Robin feels pride whenever he knows someone is happy because of him. And he should, not because she thinks she is impossible to please but because the happiness she feels because of him is truly genuine. Robin leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and she smiled. The thoughts from before far off her mind right now, other things running through her head. They've done things in the most non-traditional way, why stop there? "Let's elope."

The way Robin's eyes almost popped of their socket had Regina smiling widely. Just like she wasn't expecting his marriage proposal, he wasn't expecting this. Maybe she isn't thinking about it straight but she doesn't feel like it is a bad idea. Not often does she trust her gut but at the moment she is a hundred percent sure that this is something she wants more than anything.

"Regina..." He began, shaking his head. "Are you sure? I mean, you were right before. We should wait and see how living together will work out."

Her only answer was leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. "Completely." Being whispered between the little space between their lips. When she pulled back more to look at his face, she began to explain. "I mean we decided to move in together the moment we reach LA. I know you are already looking into apartments that are close to both our workplaces and that you already informed your mom." She chuckled at that one. Robin was truly a mama's boy though she really can't blame him. Lorelai was the sweetest most gracious person she had the pleasure of meeting. If Cora were at least half Lorelai was, then she would be closer to her. Alas, it isn't that way, no matter, she had survived well enough.

Robin rolled his eyes playfully, but then his expression turned serious once more. "I don't want anything more than to call you my wife but..." Locksley trailed off for a moment as if trying to gather himself again. "...What brought this change? A few hours ago you were telling me that we should try living together first and now this. You are really confusing at times, love."

Fair enough. He was right, Regina knew it but when it came to him, logic and reason went out the window. She tried very hard to keep a level head and think about it as rationally as possible. The decisions she is making deserve careful consideration but nothing seemed to make sense when she thought about it, about them. It was like the laws of reality didn't actually applied to them. That was love as it purest, at its finest and Regina no longer wants to miss good opportunities just because she allowing reason to govern over her life. Some risks are worth taking. "I know and I'm sorry. But hey, you stuck around, that's good." She joked, laughing nervously. "I don't see myself anywhere else. I have a career that I love, a career that will grow. I want to share all those triumphs with you. It sounds cliche but I don't care. I want you to be there, always." The moment those words left her mouth there was no doubts in her mind any longer. She really wanted this, wanted him forever. It was ridiculous the amount of love she felt for this man that decided to share with her his English treat a few months ago and now they are here, holding one another with love in their eyes and warmth in their bellies. Regina is grateful that she decided to go about her day differently that Sunday morning. She met the love of her life. "So what do you say?"

Robin was searching in her eyes any doubts, trying to search for any lies in her but he found none. "Lend me your hand and we will conquer all. Lend me your heart and we will forever be one."

All she was waiting was for a yes, not those words that made her heart grow bigger. "A simple yes would have sufficed." She muttered with a bright smile.

"Couldn't allow you to steal my thunder." Okay, she guessed he is right. He did ask her first and she subtly said no and well out of the blue she asked. So yeah, maybe she stole his thunder a little bit. Regina nodded, with a slight chuckle. "How about tonight? I think I can manage to get everything ready."

"Wait..." She placed both of her hands on his chest, "What about your high school reunion?"

Locksley shrugged. "I think me being able to call you my wife is more important. We can go on the next ten years reunion." Robin kissed her shoulder. "So, yes or..." He trailed off, eyes looking up at her expectantly.

Regina bobbed her head once and Robin's smile turned bigger. "Perfect. Let me get things done."

Putting her hands on his cheeks, Regina rested their forehead together and grinned. "We should tell your family first. I mean it is only fair."

Oh yeah.

"Agreed. I don't think mum would take it kindly that we married in secret." He bites his lower lip, "Besides we will probably need witnesses."

The brunette smiled. "Most likely."

"Get dressed. We are telling them now."

|xXx|

With wide eyes, the entire Locksley clan was looking at the pair. It came as a shock to Robin's family that they wanted to marry as soon as possible, well, almost everyone. Lorelai was looking at them with a knowing look and a smirk on her lips that made Regina's cheek flared with warmth. After the ordeal that day, and how she unloaded on her, Regina was sure that Lorelai Locksley was actually waiting for this. Still, she didn't avoid her gaze, none of them actually. They needed to prove that this decision was something they truly wanted. After all, it was more than obvious that they would absolutely love to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Isn't it like a little too soon for marriage?" Killian asked. According to Robin, the man had issues with love and marriage, it was no surprise he was the first one to voice his 'concerns' about their decision. "I mean c'mon love, you haven't had a chance to fall in love with me yet." Lorelai hit his arm hard enough to make a sound and make the man wince and groan almost petulantly.

Regina covered her mouth fighting back the laugh that wanted to erupt from deep within her chest. As serious as she wanted to be, the man wasn't making it very easy for her.

"I don't see why you can't get married. It isn't like you are asking for our permission anyway." Killian spoke again and something inside of her loosen up. Regina began to visually relax as the whisper turned into congratulation sounds and laughs. Everyone stood up to hug the pair and even threw some comments that Regina quite didn't understand but made Robin laughed so they probably weren't that bad.

It was strange.

A very long time ago, right after Daniel, Regina had decided that never will she ever get married. That bond would only serve to chain her down, but as she stared at Robin hugging his father with a massive smile on his lips, Regina realized that all this time she was waiting for the right person to change her mind. The words she had shared with him earlier were true, Regina Mills doesn't see herself anywhere else but right beside Robin.

"Regina?" A voice drew her out of her train of thought. The brunette gaze shifted from Robin to Lorelai that was standing right in front of her with an arched brow.

"Yes, sorry." She apologized with a soft chuckled. Regina must have looked like a crazy person staring into nothing when really she was admiring her future husband.

Husband.

It is still so surreal the out of the blue decision she had taken (though really it wasn't that out of the blue. Robin question had played an important role in everything).

"It's fine, sweetheart," Lorelai replied grasping at Regina's hand. "I just wanted to congratulate you. I'm so happy for the both of you. I've never seen Robin like this." Regina's gaze moved back to Robin who was talking to Killian, her own lips curled upward into a smile as she looked at the woman before her again.

"I can't really believe it myself. I never thought of getting married and well here we are." Oh, she should call her father and let him know the news. Maybe Cora too but that particular phone call will be happening after she and Robin are finally legally married. Cora Mills had a way of talking Regina out of anything and she is not about to make that mistake. She'll deal with her heartless mother later on. Right now all that mattered was this moment with his family. "Everything happens for a reason, now more than ever I believe that," Regina said.

Lorelai had hummed in agreement to that statement, squeezing Regina's hand tight. "There is only one more detail we need to solve before the two of you elope."

The brunette eyed the older woman with a confused expression fixed on her face. Robin did say he would take care of everything regarding the ceremony so she really didn't know what could Lorelai be referring to. It would seem like her confusion was apparent because the other woman freed a short chuckled, pulling her into a hug. "A dress."

|xXx|

Her reflection made energy run around her stomach wildly. It was strange to see herself dressed in a white, simple wedding dress and the more she stared at it the more nervous she felt. Never did she envisioned herself to be dressed for such occasion, especially not in this particular dress.

It was wonderful, alluring, simple yet with an elegance that almost made her feel like the queen her name carries as meaning.

It was the very same dress Lorelai had used for her own wedding. Robin had shown her photos one night, had retold the story surrounding the pair. How they fell in love and the many trials they had to face in order for their love to come on top. It was a nice story, one worthy of being written down and she considered this but not for a show but a book. After all, she had been considering writing one to branch out, to discover more of herself but with how hectic her life is she hasn't had the time to sit down and outline what exactly she wants but now with this clear view, and seeing the dress on her, Regina knows what she wants, needs to do.

She just needed to ask for permission.

"That dress looks better on you than it ever did on me," Lorelai commented as she walked into the room. Regina's cheeks turned a bit vermilion. She turned to the older woman, shaking her head a little as the embarrassment quickly traveled from her cheeks down her neck.

"Nonsense." She replied back, grabbing the fabric of the dress to better assess the quality. "I've seen the pictures and you looked amazing in it." Letting go the fabric, Regina's eyes flickered up to the woman before her. "Are you sure that's okay? I mean this dress is amazing and I wouldn't want it to get ruined -"

Lorelai stopped Regina from talking by taking her hand. "I am absolutely sure. It suits you. Besides you need something borrowed."

Those words caused the brunette to smile as she nodded, again turning to the mirror. To be in such a simple yet elegant strapless dress made her feel like a fairy tale princess. When she was a little girl, Regina liked to play pretend. She would get swept of her feet by a handsome prince on a white horse and run off into the sunset with him, living happily ever after. Those days were quickly soured by her mother who all she ever wanted was for Regina to become a lawyer and marry into a rich family. Love lost it meaning completely thanks to Cora and it wasn't until she met Robin that she rediscovered the definition of that four letter word. Life itself regain all the bright colors she lost at a very young age. Regina once before thought to have it all, with Daniel that is. But that was all a false sense of security, a ploy from her mother to better control her daughter. So she broke all those ties and headed off to be her own person, someone she could be proud off when looking into the mirror like she feels at the very moment. After all this time she can finally say her mother didn't break her, not completely anyway.

"I'm glad you are here." Regina finally spoke as she turned once more, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. Lorelai's hand hovered over Regina's cheek, softly landing on top of it. The woman before her had become someone special in her life. She was all Regina ever wished Cora would be and so much more. Robin was blessed of having parents that absolutely adored him and most importantly, support him.

"Where else would I be? A mother's place is right beside their child on all the special moments. Good ones, bad ones, all of them. This is certainly one of the good ones." Lorelai said wearing a bright smile.

Those words left a bittersweet taste sensation that wouldn't relent.

What wouldn't she give to know that Cora felt like that. But Regina knows better. That is why she hasn't called back home to deliver the news, to any of her family members, including her father. Don't get her wrong, Henry Mills would be so happy to know his daughter happy but for one finding the man in the middle of his retreat is like finding a needle in a haystack and two even if she could tell him, Regina would decide against it. Cora Mills is well known for sniffing out when something good is happening to her daughter and goes to great lengths to ruining it. So she would make her father tell her what exactly is going on.

No one in her family knew that she was about to marry Robin. That certainly would a surprise and the topic of conversation for when she returns to LA with a husband in tow. "I wish my mother felt the same way." Bitter, bitter, bitter! That's how Regina felt. The very moment she arrived to Robin's home she felt rather jealous of him. He had an amazing home, family and a beautiful childhood plastered all over the walls that she admit to envy, but at the same time she was happy. His upbringing made him the marvelous man that he is. The man she is proud to be with. Plus, she is gaining an amazing family herself. Blessed is short of a word for what she feels. Still, she felt rather green at the thought and she felt ashamed about feeling like that. Her eyes casted to the floor, her heart aching a bit more than it did at the thought of not having her father around for this. She could bring herself to look at the woman who's is lending her part of her own history to make her own with Robin. Regina couldn't, but Lorelai didn't allowed her to avoid her gaze. The older woman tucked a single crooked finger beneath her chin, lifting it up so their gaze met.

Regina felt the air almost choke her.

There was love, compassion and understanding in Lorelai's intense blue eyes. It made the brunette feel raw, exposed, something that only Robin was capable of provoking in her. But she supposes it is fair that his mother got to see this part of her. After all Robin was fifty percent (more like a hundred) his mother's child. Regardless, her eyes shifted, they lingered on a family photo in the older woman's room in which Robin was being his dorky usual self. It made a smile bloom and her stomach do somersaults.

"She may not think the same or be here at the moment, but you have me." The woman spoke with an undertone of pride that Regina has never been on the receiving end of. Their hands were still joined together as she continued speaking. "I'm not pretending to take her place in your life, I'm just trying to let you know that no matter what, you have my full support, okay? After all we are about to become family."

Did it surprise Regina that Lorelai spoke in such a way? Not really. But it still had a huge effect on her. For a very long time, the concept of family was only her father. His visits to her office, their lunches together and even the father daughter dates once a month. He always been supportive of her dreams, and always pushed her to chase them without any regrets. Which, again, made her truly guilty of not telling him about her upcoming nuptials.

That's all she ever known since before the falling out with her mother. Right now it was hard for Regina to fathom that someone else wanted in on a family tie with her. Robin wanted to marry her, and Lorelai in more words, was expressing her desire to be like a mother to her. So yes, it was a big deal for Regina to the point where tears were barely being held back and her hands were balled into fist. It was too much for one day, too many emotions that were overflowing her heart but for the first time they weren't bad ones and she welcomed them with open arms.

But words couldn't come out. Tears? Well they did fall as she pulled the older woman into a tight embrace. It was a strange feeling that she wanted to keep feeling, forever. The warmth provided by those words have scar themselves into her chest. Those are the only scars she is proud to wear. "Thank you." Regina muttered with eyes closed, still hugging Lorelai. The woman placed her arms around her as well.

Once her father told her something that at this moment made a whole lot of sense.

 _Bravery is allowing something else to see your heart, your scars, even when you fear what they might think. Bravery is finally finding peace where you least expected._

In that moment Regina Mills felt brave, and allowed herself to be excited for the future, a future she will now share with people she is proud to call family.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I finally finished! I am sorry it took me so long but i finally posting the last chapter. Thanks for the patience and honestly, one less fic means more time to focus on the other ones. Thank you for joining this journey with me. It was short, I know but It was a nice story to tell. Thank as well for all the nice reviews and I hope you enjoy this and every other fanfic I am writing.**

 **Xoxo. Janice.**

|xXx|

It was insane to think that in a few moments she will be marrying Robin. It was insane to think that as soon as the ceremony took place she and him would be on the first flight to New York so they could make it official in America as well. It was insane that she was finally reaching for happiness, that for the first time she wasn't afraid of the outcome. She had Robin to stable her.

So it wasn't insane at all.

It was real. Robin was real and so was the rapid beating of her heart whenever she thought about him, about them, about the future that was slowly paving in front of them. As she walked down the courthouse hallway to where Robin waited for her, Regina could feel the thrumming of her blood throughout her entire body. How her senses picked, how her stomach knotted and her heart beat and beat to a different drum. Still, there was one feeling that overpowered the others. You would have think that love would be enough to cover with a red blanket all the other more negative feelings swirling within her, but it wasn't like that. Guilt stabbed at her side relentlessly. Not telling her father about this step she was taking felt so wrong in her mouth. The bitter taste of silence made her feel like he worst daughter in existence. No matter how hard she tried, it still gawn at her with monstrous claws but she ignored it as best as she could, pushing the thoughts to the darkest corner of her mind long enough to pull through with the wedding.

The brunette approached the dark oak door, inhale the heavy scent of old books and nervousness and pushed the door opened. Standing in front of a formidable seize desk, Robin looked more dapper than ever —which was rather surprising seeing as he always looked like a model out of catalogue. Dark suit, hair comb to the side (the image of her running her fingers through it, messing it up did run through her mind) and a beautiful smile etched to those perfectly kissable lips that made her insides run liquid hot like lava. For a moment their surrounding disappeared and it was just the two of them gazing into each other's eyes with a love that was more than love. It was commitment, it was adoration it was something so pure and out of this world. He took her in and Regina caught how his breath hitched at the back of his throat and how his eyes watered at the sight of her in his mother's wedding dress.

Something, a voice, her own, told Regina to resume walking and so she did. The echo of her heels against the marble floor brought everyone back into focus and her nerves made their triumph return. Her breathing came in short puff, and when she finally came face to face with Robin, Regina panicked. Her eyes widen for a brief moment as she looked into his bright blue ones and her heart made a cracking sound that sent white noise to her ears and she swore everyone could hear it. The brunette tried to regain a sense of composure, tried to settle down her heart and even her breathing to no avail. Words that felt hollow left her mouth and they tastes like poison on her tongue.

"I can't do this." She muttered to him, hoping that no one else would hear them. But everyone heard them, his family heard them and when she saw how his entire demeanour fell, his smile faltered Regina heart tugged sideways, feeling absolutely, positively bad about what she just said, how she said it. The words came out all wrong and what's worse, he believe she didn't want to marry him any more.

That wasn't at all how she felt.

"Oh my God." She said, taking his hand. "I didn't mean it like I don't want to marry you it is just…" She trailed off for a moment. Her words had the positive effect on him, the tension that settled like a dark cloud over them disappeared, even his shoulders loosen up. Robin's face soften. "Do you have your phone?" Regina asked quietly and Robin nodded, getting his phone out of his back pocket. Mills grinned as she took his phone, kissing his cheek quickly. Diligent fingers unlocked the screen, a picture of her sleeping appeared on the screen and Regina made a mental note to scold Robin about it later, right now she had more pressing matters to attend to. Looking for the FaceTime icon, Regina pressed it and searched for the name she needed and pressed the name and waited for the call to be answered.

The phone rang and rang and when it seemed like no one would pick up Regina's face turned sad. She was about to give up when a soft 'Hello' came through followed by the sight of her father's face. Regina's lips curled into a big grin, followed by a massive and cheerful "Daddy." When the man smiled back at her, taking the sight of her in a wedding dress, he man's smile turned brighter.

"Regina, sweetheart." He said and gods she felt better already.

"I know it is super late for you." Those words came out in a matter of apology but Henry brushed it off like it was nothing. When it came to her, he would be up at ungodly hours if that meant seeing his daughter's smile. "But I'm about to do something and I felt bad for not telling you." Henry's brows furrowed in confusion (though if you asked her, his confusion seemed rather forced) The brunette turned around so her back was against Robin's chest and the man appeared on the screen with her. "Robin and I are getting married and I want you to witness this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but it was kinda an out of the blue decision."

Henry's eyes widen and Regina felt nervousness prickle at the back of her neck. Her hand holding Robin's phone felt sweaty all of a sudden and if it wasn't for Robin's comforting hand on the small of her back Regina would have fallen flat on her ass and in the process ruining the dress and everything else. Seconds ticked by, long eternal seconds and even Killian was starting to get all jumpy. From the corner of her eye she saw the best man shift sideways, which made her realize that he was more nervous than the groom himself. Made her wonder why exactly was Robin so serene?

"I know, sweetie." Henry said softly and Regina stared blankly at the man.

"Come again?" She muttered, eyes trained on her father through the knew but how? If it wasn't because of the look Robin and her father shared, she would have been raking her head trying to understand. "You told him." It wasn't a question.

Robin nodded. "You were going crazy with guilt." His warm hand on the small of her back rose over her back to her shoulder where he softly squeezed. His features were apologetic and even then he looked rather handsome. "I called him." Regina could kiss him right there. "I wanted to fly him here but since we decided to move quickly he wouldn't arrive on time. Plus, we are going to New York to legalize our marriage there as well and I had planned out to take him there but…" Robin trailed off. It was supposed to be a surprise that much he could tell by the looks of both man. Mills was touched that Robin thought about how she felt and how much she wanted we father to be there on her special day even though it was practically impossible for him to arrive on time. The sinking feeling that she felt a few moments ago was replaced with a warmth that had her breathing easier. Sure, it was bittersweet that her father couldn't physically be there but his heart was there with her, with them. Robin's smile after finishing his explanation had Regina's heart swarming with an amount of love that didn't fit in her chest. There was no ending to his surprises, or all the feelings that grew exponentially every day. All she really know was this: Regina Mills was where she needed to be.

Robin was all she needed. Not only a lover but her best friend. That was his best feature, the one that provided him with unconditional love and support. In one person she found all she needed her entire life.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Her soon to be husband smiled, shoulders loosen up releasing the tension she is finally noticing since the whole exchange commence. Regina leaned back, meeting his chest. There was a lingering of nerves around him but the closer she got, the were thrown into the wind.

"Since I haven't seen you much today, no you haven't." He grinned adding. "But it is always nice to hear you say it. I could never get tired of listening to you say those words." Robin kissed the side of her head, briefly closing his eyes, Regina did the same.

Someone cleared their throat, catching Robin and Regina's attention. The pair looked at the minister with sheepish, apologetic smiles. "I got another couple in ten minutes." He said. So that was their cue to get on with the ceremony.

Regina looked at the screen, her father was smiling brightly and Regina felt her heart finally settle into a normal beating pattern though she is sure that won't last long. She turned and walked to Lorelai that had the same smile as her father and Regina was reminded of Robin's smile early in the morning. The type of smile that manages to steal her breath away and now she'll get to see it for the rest of her life. "Would you please hold the phone so daddy can watch?" The question was met with a nod, as Lorelai extended her hand to hold the phone. Regina returned to Robin's side, taking his hand in hers.

Satisfied that the ceremony was moving forwards, the minister opened the big book where they were to sign. The date was already written on the top side of the certificate and all that was left was to sign. The minister gave Robin the pen first and the man gave his thanks. When he was about to place his signature, he stopped, looking at Regina. "I know that this is only a legal procedure and vows aren't really necessary but I want to say a few words, if you don't mind."

Regina stiffened.

This caught her off guard. Just the night before she thought about writing a few words as well but decided against it. Regina may be a good writer but being put on the spot like this wasn't going to help her brain to think properly. "You don't have to say anything, just listen."

Robin was quick to reassure but Regina didn't feel it at all.

"Regina...When I first went to the states it was for a fresh start. No baggage, no past just start anew. The first few months were so slow almost as if to kill my soul but then on a Sunday I met the most beautiful brunette I've ever laid my eyes on." He paused for a moment, a smile covering his lips as he simply looked over her face. Robin took a deep breath, "That day, Regina Mills, you changed my life forever and for the better. Things haven't been exactly normal in our relationship, but I bask in the many surprises you bring into my life. Falling in love was as easy as breathing, second nature, done without being forced. You brought so much into my life not only love but acceptance.

Acceptance to be courageous and give my heart to you.

Acceptance to hope for a better future no matter the obstacles.

Acceptance to believe that I can find my way to happiness. And I've found it, in you.

I love that you are headstrong because it tells me that you aren't afraid of anything even if recent events have shaken you belief. I love that you aren't afraid of chasing a story that you know in your very souls that needs to be told. I love your soul, hot with unlimited passion but soft at the touch of my own.

I love you and I want to keep loving you for the rest of my natural existences and the unnatural as well. Because you said something that I find truthful to my very bones, We are soulmates, and in this very moment we are forever bound to one another."

Regina felt the tears prickle at the edges of her eyes. Felt how her soul was dancing in her body and how her heart hammered so hard that it might break out of her chest. Robin's voice gave away a lot of different notes. From love to adoration all surrounded with pride and happiness that was enough to make her want to wrap her arms around his neck, hug him tight and never let go but she can't quite do that at the very moment, so she settled by squeezing his hand softly and smiling. Robin takes that as his cue, and signs his name on the paper. Regina's heart sent a wave of electricity throughout her body, a buzzing sensation that let lose words in her chest. Regina took the pen from Robin and like him she smiled and being to speak.

"You know, I've been well versed writing different type of characters that fall in love. Ink on paper had been quite easy for me for as long as I can remember but writing vows for myself that was hard and believe me I tried it last night. But after hearing you I cannot help expressing myself. And it wasn't a case of writer's block, actually it was because you make me feel so much at the same time that it is so hard for me to convey everything in simply phrases without being overwhelmed by the sensations, by the electricity that is born between us." Regina took a brief second to collect herself, to take a deep breath and reminiscence the highlights of their story. Every second was a highlight for her. "We've known each other for such a short time but in that time I've come to love and respect you and trust you with my entire heart. I won't lie, all of this took me by surprise, you took me by surprise.

I've been so scared to love that I didn't opened up to the possibility until I met you and to that I will be eternally grateful. There's something about you that fills me with serenity. There's something about you that just clicks. Never have I ever believed in soulmates but as I look into your eyes, now and every day our gaze connect I feel it in my very essence of my being that you and I are meant to be. I don't know what life will throw us, cannot write a climax a could possibly convey our story in a few lines but today and every day I will give myself to you. I love you, Robin. I love that we are going to embark in this journey together and I cannot wait to see what will come along the way." Regina finished with a bright smile and a easiness that ran bone deep. It was almost like those words were already pre-ordained in her mind and she just needed the right push to get them out and Robin just did that with his on vows.

It seemed like her words had had an effect on Robin. His blue eyes shone with tears, and dimples deepened thanks to his smile. Regina offered him a brief grin before leaning to the desk and sign the paper as well. The minister, who looked less annoyed than he did a moment ago took the pen and asked the witnesses to approached the desk. Robin's parents were the first ones to sign them and then Killian and Belle. Once everyone was done and took back their places, the minister sign his name as well and it was done.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." He closed the book and took a step back.

Robin pulled Regina closed, holding her tight in his arms, lips curled into a grin. "We are married." He murmured and Regina felt her cheek warm at that. "My wife, my best friend, my soulmate. Now that sounds amazing." Robin pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes, Regina closed her eyes as well, taking in his scent. Snow and forest and even sunshine was mixed there. A scent that was absolutely him, and she is drowning in it but she doesn't mind, she enjoys it.

"Better make it official." She muttered, leaning forwards and pressing her lips to his. The kiss was slow but it told a million things. A million feelings shared between them now and forever and Regina just wanted to get lost in him, in them. At that moment, with his arms around him and their lips pressed together Regina finally fell what she had been writing for a very long time. Home, it wasn't a place, it wasn't walls, nor location.

Home was being in the arms of someone you love.

Home was being in the place where breathing was easy or where your air was taken away by one swooning kiss.

She carry the weight of the world for a very long time and now that she is sharing that weight, she know in her very soul that life will only get better from here on.

Because for the first time she found a way onward into a life she didn't know she wanted or needed.

The sun is calling and Regina is about to answer that call with a smile.


End file.
